Promise
by MindTrove
Summary: "Be vigilant, the dread wolf has turned his gaze on you both and he will not stop until he takes back what he thinks is his." Moro's plans to find a better solution to Solas' plans are set into motion a lot sooner than expected when he learns she has kept the knowledge of their child from him. (Set after the events of Tresspasser)
1. Chapter 1

It had been five years since the Inquisitor had thwarted the Qunari Invasion and dismantled the Inquisition. Unbeknownst to many, her work was not yet done and continued to find a way to stop The Dread Wolf's plan, convince him to seek another path. Much had happened in those five years, elves all over Thedas, city and Dalish alike continued to disappear from the cities and countryside. The woods became much more dangerous and treacherous places to venture.

Ramia cared not for such dangers, as she held her staff close to her and strengthening the fires of her camp. A little girl shivered in her lap, curling up closer to her and finishing the last scraps of her meal. Ramia handed her unfinished food to the child and wrapped her furs tighter around them.

"This is yours."

"Eat Laisa, I am full." Laisa tilts her head up to look up at Ramia, her eyes bore into her and seemed almost vacant like she was looking through her more than at her.

"You're still hungry." Ramia puffed in gentle frustration, putting the food to the girl's mouth which Laisa gladly gobbled up. Grabbing the spoon and taking cue she continued to feed herself. Ramia leaned her head back against the trunk of the tree behind her. Cicadas and the wind blowing through the trees the only music for the night, it was peaceful and quiet. An unsettling feeling wouldn't leave her, Laisa and herself had been traveling though these woods for three days and had not countered anything, no animals besides critters and insects and even now the landscape seemed much too quiet for her liking. Something wasn't right.

Laisa jumped up to her feet, trekking forward a few steps. Ramia shot up after her holding her by the wrist. "Laisa? What is it?"

"They're coming!" Ramia heart lurched with fear and adrenaline as she grabbed Laisa into her arms, staff in hand and taking off with lightning speed. Laisa repositioned herself on Ramia's back as they continued to whip through stray branches and over creaks. The sound of several feet on their tail, their only sign to keep going. "Hurry!" Ramia barely missed a flying dagger, cursing through her teeth as she sent a bolt of lightning on a limp branch and setting it ablaze to slow down their pursuers.

Laisa squeaked and ducked her head into Ramia's hair, whimpering in fear at their attackers as they tried using magic of their own. "Keep your head down Laisa. We're almost there, don't worry." She continued to run, even as her feet screamed at her in protest she kept running. Barriers erected to keep their attacks off them so she could ran faster. Eventually they got to a clearing, Ramia's throat hoarse and burning as she tried to gain her breath. Small cottages and farms littered the landscape and she gave a sigh of relief to know they still remained on the right trail despite the attack.

Several elves came out of the shadows of the forest, some had vallaslin while others were barefaced. A young-faced lad lifted his bow to take a shot, Ramia's hand glowed a dark purple hue ready to strike and defend.

"Banalasal!"

One of the others in their group, a tall and lanky thing pushed down the boys bow before he could strike. "Banal dalal." Judging by the look on the young man's face as he kept his bow down and glowered in irritation, that man was the leader of their little group. Their leader removed his hood to show Mythal's vallaslin and a shaven head, a scowl on his face as he addressed her.

"You are proving more trouble than is necessary da'len."

The glowing orb in Ramia's hand expanded, generating currents of electricity to be ready at a moment's notice. The tattooed elf smirked at her spell, amused and unfazed. "Don't be a fool."

"Take your men and slink back into the forests. You'll have nothing from me."

The elven man took a step forward, hand reaching for his staff. The sound of barking in the distance alerted them all, two human men following behind them. Ramia blessed whatever powers out there for the opportune moment.

"They're gone…" Ramia looked back towards the forest, the elves pursuing them suddenly gone without a trace. Suddenly two mabari were jumping up at her and Laisa, barking with excitement. The two humans jogged up, torches and swords in hand.

"Boys! Get off them! Andraste's grace!" The younger man of the two grabbed the dogs by their collars corralling them together. Ramia forced a friendly laugh as she dusted herself off, pulling Laisa's hand back when she tried to reach for the mabari. "I'm sorry if we alerted your dogs, the hour is so late you must have been asleep"

"Well you're both just a couple of pups yourselves aren't you? What are you doing out at this time?"

Ramia lowered her gaze, bringing Laisa to her front and holding her close. "We were trying to make out way home but our cart was attacked, we've had to make due on foot." It was lie of course. It was safer for them not to know their true intentions. The younger man, the son most likely gestured towards one of the farms on the hill.

"You two shouldn't be this late, I'm sure you can stay with us-"The father cleared his throat, causing the boy to blush and laugh nervously.  
"You're a mage girl, aren't you?"

"Yes sir…I wouldn't impose regardless." The old man hummed in thought, weighing the options. The son leaning in close in hushed tones.  
"We can't just leave them out here…Mother won't mind as long as it's just one night." With a wiggle of his moustache, the farmer nods reluctantly but unwilling to leave the two girls to the cold, elves or not. With a nod of his head he leads everyone back up pass the fields and to the humble little home. The warm orange glow from the windows a welcome sight.

The house was as warm as it looked, a woman walked out of what must have been the kitchen. She seemed in a right awful mood, coming to be even more so at the sight of the unexpected guests. Hands on hips and foot tapping, the farmer's wife look at both men demanding an answer.

"I didn't realise as I was running an inn!"  
"Love…hear me out…"  
"Out! I want her….oh!" The woman gasped at the sight of Laisa, bundled up behind Ramia's back.

"Hello."

"Why didn't you tell me the girl had a baby?" Ramia couldn't help laughing at the quick change in the woman's attitude, clearly having a weakness for children.

"You're very kind all of you, I only wish there was some way to repay you."  
"Nonsense girl, plenty of trouble out there. I'm afraid the only place you can sleep is the loft though, a bit cramped and the bedding isn't great."  
"It's more than enough. Thank you."

"Well I was going to use the bath prepared for the dogs but I'll let you have it, they can go one more day in filth I should think." Ramia nodded in thanks and took Laisa to get her cleaned up. The attic was as bad as the woman had said but with their current situation she wouldn't complain. Laisa trailed behind her, giving Ramia the towel so she could dry her hair.

"They wanted to take me away."  
"I know."

This hadn't been the first attack since the two had left on their journey, anywhere that wasn't populated could not be rested at for long. It was always the same attackers though. Elves. It was a sad time when you couldn't trust your own kind, but it started to become hard to tell friend from foe, to know who was on your side and who worked for Fen'Harel.  
That's was what all this running was for wasn't it?

"You won't let them will you?" Ramia paused her task, turning Laisa around, giving her the warmest smile she could muster and kissing her crown.

"Of course not, you're my sister. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Laisa smiled, twisted her head this way and that. Always easily distracted, like her mind was moving from one place to the other. Ramia found it trying at times, it was hard enough with any other five year old but trying to keep Laisa focused and in the here and now seemed impossible at times.

"Bae wants to find me. He said I don't belong here." Ramia bit her lip, anxious.

"Yes you do."

"I don't." Laisa turned to look at her sister, giggling and jumping into her sister's lap. "I miss mamae." Ramia ran a hand though the loose waves of her hair then rising to change into looser clothing.

"I know. I miss her too. We'll see her again soon, I promise." Laisa wiggled into the covers, curling up against Ramia when she joined her in bed.

"I'm hungry."  
"Laisa…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Two months ago_

"I need that new prosthetic now Dagna! I don't care if it's ready or not!" Moro shoved herbs and poultices into a burlap sack. "And someone get rid of that fucking body!" One of the former inquisition agents jumped to attention dragging the dead sentinel's body out of her quarters.

Skyhold was in a panic, many had thought all of Solas' spies had been routed out of the castle but last night's attempted assassination proved otherwise. Lailani, Moro's trusted friend sat by her work desk, watching Moro paced about frantically as she packed two sets of provisions and clothes.

"You must calm yourself Moro. You weren't going to go along with the plan until months from now"

"He sent a spy after her Lailani! We move tonight, he knows about Laisa now and he clearly has no intention of leaving her in my hands." Lailani sighed, standing up and pulling Moro to face her, a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Focus. You are sure now is the right time?"

"We know it's there, I can get there faster through the eluvians, I have no doubt he knows about it too. Vexing fool…" Another agent arrived, prosthetic in hand. Lailani nodded in thanks, telling the agent to bring Ramia and Laisa up to the Inquisitor's quarters as she helped Moro don her new arm. "I will need magic…"

"Which is where Ramia comes in."

"Laisa will be safer with her, most of his forces will be focused on me. I can draw their attention while they find another way to me."

"Athras will help."  
"Thankfully…I will need him."

Ramia sprinted up the steps, hair unkempt and clothing askew. She leapt at her mother, checking her for any injuries.

"Mother are you alright? Did they hurt you? Where is Laisa? What's happening?!" Lailani pulled Ramia aside as Moro continued to pack and prepare. "I don't understand."  
"We're moving forward for the plan."  
"What? So soon?"  
"Solas knows about Laisa…" Ramia's eyes widened in dread. "You have a task Ramia, and it's important you follow exactly as I tell you." Lailani sat Ramia down, taking her hands in hers. "There is a small village to the west of here, a man named Athras will be waiting for you at the local inn there and you must take Laisa with you."

"With me? Shouldn't she stay with mother?"  
"Solas' men will assume that, your mother will meet you further along the way."  
"In that forests to the north? You still haven't told me what's there."

"You will learn more when you meet with Athras, do you remember him?" Ramia nodded in understanding. He was a close confidant of her mothers, if her and Laisa could make it to the village and meet with him they'll be much safer. "You must be quick, and protect Laisa, they will be relentless in taking her from you."

"Why does he want her so badly?" Moro dumped one of the bags of provisions next to the two women, putting a staff into Ramia's hands.

"It doesn't matter. He will not have her." The sound of footsteps creaking on wood drew their attentions, an agent carrying Laisa in her arms addressed the Inquisitor. The sight of her mother caused the young girl to squirm in the woman's lap.

"Mamae!" Laisa ran into her Moro's arms. "You're leaving." Moro stroked her daughter's hair, regretful and hurt by the events befalling her.

"Yes da'vhenan. It's time…Mamae is going to be gone for some time, but we'll see each other again soon I promise." Moro chocked back her tears, she had never been apart for as long as they were going to be now and it brought her great pain. "What I'm going to tell you is very important, you must pay attention to me." Laisa's eyes roamed the room, ignoring her mother and seemingly in her own world again. Moro firmly held the sides of her face, making eye contact, desperate to bring her back to this world.

"Listen to me Laisa!" Laisa's eyes shook and for a small moment she had her attention. Her eyes were a striking blue like her fathers, always seeming to pierce right through you and her hair soft loose waves that frame her small round face. Once again Moro had borne a child that was a spitting image of their father and this time it did not seem a blessing as it did with Ramia. "You must listen Laisa, don't look to the fade…Look at me…" Laisa bit at her lip, giving a small nod.

"You won't stay here."  
"I know, Ramia and me are leaving because babae found me."

"Yes Laisa…" Moro had been dreaming in the fade when the incident occurred. So young Laisa was but still she was already able to control the dreaming world, dreams like as a wisp, a form she favoured above all the others. Many times Solas would approach Moro in dreams, always so close but so far and always disappearing before Moro could call or reach out to him. Their last meeting was interrupted by Laisa approaching her mother. Despite her appearance, Laisa could not hide her nature and Solas saw it for himself and he was gone before Moro could do anything.

That was how Solas had come to learn of his and Moro's child and from his actions this day it was clear what he felt.

Outrage. Betrayal maybe, and that Laisa was no longer fit to be in her mother's care. Moro would not stand for it, he would not take her child from her and this would not put a dent in her plans to save Thedas. Moro released her grip on Laisa's face. "You must run away if he finds you when you dream, stay away from him. Promise you will." Laisa pouts, looking down at her feet pondering her mother's request.

"I promise." Moro kisses Laisa on every surface of her face, eyes glossy with tears and pulling the girl into a crushing hug.

"Be good and listen to your sister. I love you so much." Laisa pulls in for another hug, lifting her legs as a que for Moro to lift her up and hold her. On the other side of the room Ramia is packed and ready, a sling wrap across her back for Laisa and staff in hand.

"We're ready, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Laisa whimpered as Ramia pulled the young girl into warmer clothes, urging her to climb back into the sling across her shoulder. Still tired and half asleep, not yet wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of the bedroll. The sky was at the beginnings of dawn and the farmer and his family would no doubt still be fast asleep. Precisely the best time for them to leave and continue onwards to meet up with Athras.

Despite wishing to be above petty thievery, Ramia did not want to risk her sister's hunger and took a few scraps from the pantry. Nothing that would go noticed.

There was two paths they could have taken. They took a left, and continued down a dirt road. If the sign was anything to be believed they would be able to make it into town before nightfall. So long as they had no delays. When the morning sun finally began to peek through the clouds, Laisa gave squeaking yawn, trying to rummage through Ramia's knapsack. Food on the mind.

"Do you want to walk?" Laisa hummed a yes, climbing out of the sling and eagerly accepting the apple Ramia offered her. Munching noisily and walking with a skip to her step. "Don't go too far ahead Laisa…" she started walking backwards to slow her step, humming a low tune to herself.

"Where are we going?"

"This way." Laisa laughs and nudges at Ramia, demanding a proper answer. Ramia returns her amusement inhaling a large gulp of air through her nose and noisily exhaling. The air felt good, and they had managed to cover a lot of ground without incident. "There's a town at the end of this road. With markets and homes…"

"And taverns?"

"Just one. That's why we're going there. We're meeting with an old friend of mother's. Athras, he was one of the elves who'd stayed behind when everyone went their separate ways after the Qunari threat. He's going to help us meet up with mother. He knows the forests to the north better than I. We'll need his help."

"Can I have another apple?"  
"Are you even listening?" Ramia stopped walking.

"Yes!" Raising an eyebrow and arms crossed across her chest, she grinned from ear to ear at Laisa.

"Alright, what did I just say?" Laisa folded her arms behind her back and giggled nervously. Before she could answer Ramia's attention was drawn further up the road, they were silhouettes but she could make out at least five men. Armoured and armed. "Laisa get behind me." Laisa obeyed immediately, her unsettlement with the incoming strangers further enforcing Ramia's suspicions of who they were.

They wasted no time, and Ramia just barely dispelled a paralysing spell, shuffling backwards at the sheer force of the blast. The tie keeping her hair contained began to loosen, Ramia screams at Laisa to stand further back and places a ward around her before ripping out the hair tie in frustration. Summing force magic to lift large chunks off the earth around her and sending them flying against her opponents.

Solas' men were good though and she only manages to knock one of them down, with a flick of her wrist she sends the boulder atop the fallen man to crush him further into the ground. "One down." It's too late when she notices one of them approach below her in the corner of her eye and send a blade at her. She doges last minute but doesn't manage to escape unscathed, blood trickles down her thigh in a freshly open wound. Ramia curses through her teeth, sending a force blast at him before he can come in for a finish blow. With a swipe of her staff she sends the other sentinels falling to the ground, then slams her staff down to send tendrils of electricity through their bodies. Their bodies twitch and convulse, as the last vestiges of their lives passes through them.

Ramia wipes the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, breath heavy and hissing at the pain travelling down her leg. Limping towards Laisa, she releases the ward placed around her.

"Ramia!"

The blunt end of a dagger collides against Ramia's skulls and sends her reeling. Her vision still blurry as she weakly tries to conjure something, anything to defend against the dagger making straight for her head.

Suddenly there's ice, but not her own. The sentinel is motionless and frozen, Ramia turns and sees Laisa's hands glowing, her eyes staring straight at the block of ice.

"Laisa!"  
"He was going to hurt you."

Laisa walks up to Ramia, the dangerous and stony look to her gaze replace with worry at the blood seeping into Ramia's clothes.

"By the gods Laisa you're six! How could you possibly do that?!" It wasn't so much the ability to perform magic in itself. This was Solas' child and neither she nor Moro would deny magic would run strongly in her. The precision with which she performed it however was what shocked and unnerved her.

Laisa ran over to Ramia's bag which had dropped during the battle, rummaging and pulling out a clear green bottle, holding it up for Ramia to inspect. "That's the one, bring it over." Ramia hissed as she rubbed the green jelly substance into her wound, then used some bandages to wrap around it.

"I'm sorry…" Ramia ruffled Laisa's hair, putting weight on her staff to rise to her feet.

"You saved my life, don't be sorry for that." Taking hold of her sister's hand, they continued their walk up the path.

"Let's try not doing any of that in town though."


	4. Chapter 4

Rain poured heavily down from the sky by the time Ramia and Laisa arrived in the town. People were rushing to get inside and dry. Moro had told Ramia that Athras would be waiting for them in a small corner of the Inn's first floor, the furthest table from the door entryway.

The tavern smelt of ale and smoke, despite its rather unoccupied state. Heads turned to look at the new arrivals but quickly went back to nursing their drinks and guzzling down their meals. Ramia sized up the bar tender, a man probably no older than fifty and sunken and miserable. Probably due to the lack of customers in his establishment.

"I hope you're willing to accept an elf's coin sir. We'll be needing a room for the night, possibly two. If the weather continues like this." The barkeep looked her up and down, mouth thinning like he chewed something vile before stretching his hand out to take Ramia's coin. Clearly being in no possession to turn down a potential customers.

"Well, that's real silver that is." He gave load ear-splitting whistle, a short, rosy-faced women came rushing soon after. "Mia here will show you to your room. Give em the single." As 'Mia' started leading the two girls up the stairs, Ramia took a quick glance to find the seat she was looking for was empty. Tutting, irritated she decided drying up and getting a hot meal would be their next priority. They were, after all just about a day early, the journey now taking as long as they thought it would.

Ramia thanks the woman, placing a few coins in her hand and asking if meals could be brought up for them as well as water and cloths. Nicer than the owner, she gave a polite smile and saw to her request. Ramia turned to find Laisa, sprinting from one end of the room to the other, looking through every nook and cranny that piqued her curiosity.

"Right! Let's get out of these wet clothes!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How difficult is it to get a hold of one child?"

"How indeed…"

"Why are we even here? The agents you sent are dead. It would be so much easier if we could just kill the girl…"  
"No. Neither are to be killed, I believe I've made my orders clear many times have I not?"

"Yes sir…"

One of Solas' many agents followed him into the tavern, having settled and met with some of his more trusted followers station here, a stop and something to eat for his traveling companion would done before pressing on.

They sat at a more secluded corner of the tavern, keeping at a vantage point where he could see everything around him. Mia approached the two elves, with filled tankards in hand. The boy with him twisted in his seat when he heard her approach, then leaned in towards Solas to speak in hushed tones.

"You should probably order something as well…Bar man'll make a fuss." Solas exhaled through his nose, frustrated and lifting his eyebrows in understanding and agreement. Small and light foods were enough for him as it was, considering he didn't actually need to eat but the food served in places like these always left a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The boy nodded in thanks to the woman when she placed to large helpings of food in front of them, wasting no time in diving right in. Solas took one mouthful then hummed low in surprise, the food was a poor sight but the taste was adequate.

"What will you do about the Inquisitor? She's covered a lot of ground in very little time."

"I'd expect no less from her." It had been many years since he last exchanged words with Moro, the news of their…child, upset him greatly. That she would keep something like this from him. Did she intend to tell him the day he removed the anchor? Could she be reasoned to cease this meddling and convince her daughter to relinquish the child?  
Many questions for when tonight when he seeks her in the fade.

"I have Abelas tracking her. I will not trust the matter to anyone else, considering how poorly things have gone with her daughter." Despite the men he'd lost and the time wasted tracking Ramia, a small part of him could not help but be proud. Proud and relieved at her determination to protect her sister from harm, even if it was him she believed the enemy. He at least knew his daughter was in good hands. For the time-being.

"Well if anyone can stop her it's…"

"Hmm….? What is….oh?"

On the edge of their table a little girl peaked over, small hands gripping the table and eyeing them both and the contents of their table. Solas cocked his head to the side, which she mimicked. This made him chuckle and turn over slightly to face her.

"Hello little one."

"Hi."

Despite replying the girls eyes looked straight at his forgotten meal, grabbing a crust of what was left of his bread, Solas hands it over to her. More than happy to take it off his hands she nibbled on the bread continuing to stare straight at him.

"What's your name da'len?"  
"Laisa." Lost soul.

"A sad name to give a child." Laisa cocked her head towards the young man with Solas, sticking her tongue out at him.  
"I like it. Delavir." Solas laughed, amused and surprised to hear to elvhen tongue from her and even more so her choice of words. His companion only scoffed, folding his arms in front of him on the table.

"You are a strange one da'len…Where are your parents? Do they know you have wondered about speaking to strangers?" Laisa closed her eyes and hummed a tune, ignoring his question. Solas scratched his chin in confusion until realisation dawn on him. Taking his fork and stabbing a potato from his plate he lifted it, within range. Cracking an eye open, Laisa chomped down on the morsel of food. Her cheeks full as she savoured the food.

"Upstairs, she doesn't know I'm gone but it's fine. I wonder off a lot but no one notices."

The other man with Solas stands, righting his armour and clearing his throat. "We should get going ser." Solas nods as Laisa opens her mouth again in demand of another piece of food which quickly becomes a pout when he opts instead to ruffle her hair and leave with his agent.

"Go back to your room child before you are missed."

Laisa watches the two men leave and smiles sadly once he is out of earshot. A silent murmur of "Yes papae" on her lips.

* * *

Elvhen used:

Delavir: Stupid


	5. Chapter 5

Her dreams felt oddly different tonight. Most of Moro's dreams were repetitive. Home, her clan or Skyhold. Happier times, chances to relieve moments with those long since dead or scattered to the winds. Today it was closer akin to an encampment, her surroundings that of one of the aravels. The interior was warm, comforting but with no furnishings. In fact, there were no objects to be seen whatsoever, which was odd.

The sudden realisation cause a chill to settle in the air, making the hairs on her neck stand at attention. Moro glanced towards the entrance and saw Solas standing before her, clad in that fine armour and pelt she had seen those many years ago. The years seemed to have rolled off of him, like the rocks beneath a swift river. Time clung to her body and while her image had not changed much, she felt it her bones and soul as in wore her down with each passing year.

"Solas."  
"Moro."

He kept to his usual pose, hands clasped behind his back. She would have mistaken his posture for relaxed aloofness if not for the intensity of his gaze. Solas always seemed one step away from bursting. Moro stretched out her hands in a grandiose style as she addressed the room.

"I'd offer you a seat if I could, alas you are unwelcome here." She retracted her hands back into herself, studying his body language, eyes searching him so his intentions. "What is it you want Solas?" It surprised her how calm she was, she had always imagined their meeting would be more…Intense.

Probably more yelling, perhaps something thrown at his head.

Solas, took small predatory steps towards Moro, each step seemingly calculated.

"Why?" Moro made an exaggerative sigh, turning her back to him.

"You'll have to be more specific." Solas stormed up to her and spun her around to face him. Arms gripped her shoulders in a possessive and angry hold. Her eyes shot up straight into his, he was hurt and she knew, she knew and she didn't care.

"Why would you have kept this from me?!"  
"You were long gone before I even knew I was with child Solas. You do remember that happening do you not?"  
"You had another chance to tell me Moro."

"Ah yes, the time you removed my arm and told me you were going to destroy the world. Mmm, I could see that being a most opportune moment to mention it." Moro placed her hands on his arms, urging him to release his own from her. "What good would it have done? Why tell you of a child that's only going to die if you manage to succeed in your ridiculous plan?" Solas averted his eyes, Moro moved closer to him, searching his face for whatever he was hiding. Until she pieced it together.

"She won't die….will she?" His silence was his confirmation. Suddenly it all made sense, the relentless pursuit for Laisa. She had thought Laisa odd nature was only that, an oddity and side effect to some sensitivity to the fade and spirits. She was more like her father than she had believed. She did not know whether to rejoice or recoil at the facts.

Regardless he would not have her. Solas learning of his fatherhood had become a blessing and a curse. It distracted him, made him reckless and waste resources while she continued on to the task at hand.

Solas approached her again, this time more gentle. Brushing a lock of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. It would be so easy to rest against that hand, even after all this time and after everything he had done. Hadn't it always been that way for them? Always a touch away from doing something they would both regret. The hand on her cheek travelled to the back of her neck, fingers locked into the tresses of her hair.

"You don't have to keep doing this…"  
"You forced my hand when you attacked me in my own home."

"It was foolish of me." He cradled her now with two hands, joining his forehead against hers. "A mistake made out of recklessness, you know I would never send anyone to kill you." Their breaths mingled together, gods how long had it been since she kissed him? "I would tear apart anyone who would try." His last omission game out in a low growl before he slammed his lips against hers.

Moro gripped onto him, more out of surprise than anything else. All the air from her lungs was pulled from her, his mouth so demanding and leaving her whimpering against his mouth. Heat filled her entire body as something deep and primal in her felt elated as his aggressive behaviour. She pushed him away with as much ardour as she could muster, both of them panting and eyes slid shut and revelling in the afterglow of their kiss. Moro leaned in against his ear, grinning.

"I certainly hope you don't think this changes anything Solas."

They pulled away from each other, professional and proper like the last few minutes never happened, you would have to have look very closely to see the slight curvature of a grin on the corne rof his mouth. "I did not think it would." Solas turned, making his way out of the aravel to return to the waking world.

"One last thing before you go."

Solas paused, an ear attentive and listening.

"Tell Abelas to stick to magic and talking out of his arse. He and his men haven't a clue what stealth and subterfuge is."


	6. Chapter 6

The tavern seemed to attract larger amounts of customers in the early afternoon. Smoke permeated the air as well as rowdy laughter and conversation.

Ramia was nervous, Athras was a day late and her mother and Lailani had guaranteed that the elf was a punctual man. Fingers rapped on the table and her knee bounced aggressively as her anxiety to the situation grew. What worried her the most was she didn't even know what man looked like, a blurry visage her only memory of the man she had met earlier in her childhood.

'You'll know him when you see him' her mother told her more or less. Laisa of course did not share her worries and was more preoccupied with her dislike for the noise and unpleasant smells of the tavern.

"How much longer ma'lin? I don't like it here…" Ramia couldn't blame here, every now and then the two of them would receive strange looks. She was glad she left her staff in their shared room. The last thing they needed to risk was being thrown out.

"Ah! Here you are." A tall elven man sat across from the two girls. He pulled away his hood to reveal a tattooed face, the lines on his cheeks stretching to accommodate his grin. His hair was short and shabby, swept back to show greying on the sides. He smiled at Ramia expectantly, arm pressing against the table as he leaned forward as if waiting for some sort of reaction.

Ramia's eyes narrowed on the man as they trailed up and down at him, sizing him up.

"We're not looking for company. Go away." The man chuckled deeply.  
"But I have been asked to meet with you personally!"

"Unless you have proof sir I-" Before she could finish her sentence he pulled out a folded piece of paper, in took only a moment for Ramia to notice the wax seal before she was snatching the letter from his hand. Ramia recognised the seal and handwriting, her mother hand written this letter herself. There was no mistaking who this was.

"Athras!"

Athras gave a humorous bow. "The one and only. Ow!" He clutched at his shin, Ramia having kicked him under the table.

"You're late!"

"Mythal's mercy! What's your foot made of?!" Laisa giggled quietly by Ramia's side while the elder folded her arms waiting for an explanation.

"I haven't enough fingers on my hands to count how many people I've had to fight getting here. What if we were attacked right in this tavern?!" Athras released his leg, clearing his throat and mustering up another 'charming' smile.

"But you weren't."

"You are being way too nonchalant for my liking." The smile on his face fell before he looked around the tavern to make sure they were not being heard, leaning closer.  
"I had to take care of some things before meeting with you." He raised his hand to stop Ramia from speaking before he continued. "Such as the progress your mother has made, and to secure our root towards Tevinter."

"Tevinter? Why would mother go there?"

"There is a place there, Arlathan forest. That is our destination, I shall say no more…not here." Ramia nodded in understanding before returning to their room to retrieve her belongings so they could be on their way.

It felt good to finally get out of the inn, Athras took a long stretch, inhaling deeply through his nose before turning around, his attention on Laisa.

"So you're the one everyone's been making a fuss over." Hands on his hips and head cocked to the side, Athras gave the small girl as friendly a smile as he could while also sizing up the child. Laisa clung to her sister, face buried into her leg and shying away from Athras gaze. "Fen'harel's little cub."

"Don't call her that."

"My apologies. What's her name?" Ramia looked down at her sister, placing her hand against her cheek, to settle and comfort her.  
"Laisa." Athras repeated the name, extended a hand out and ruffling the girls hair. This earned him an annoyed pout as the girl righted her hair of the mess he made of it. "Very quiet isn't she?"

"Maybe she just doesn't like you." Ramia smirked. "Children can be quite good judges of character most of the time."  
"Ha ha ha…"

They continued through the town, picking up supplies and arming themselves better for the journey ahead. Armed and well stocked, all three of them were now making their way past the town gates and back on the road. Suddenly it had occurred to Ramia just how far Tevinter was and that it would take an extortionate amount of time to get there.

"Athras, you said Arlathan Forest was to the north? In Tevinter?" Athras' eyes were focused in the trees around them, like he was looking for something specific but he waved his hand at Ramia to show he was listening and for her to elaborate on her question. "How will we get there?"

"Ah! This way!" Athras disappeared into the forest at a fast pace.  
"Athras! Dammit..." Ramia picked up Laisa breaking into a jog to catch up with him. "Are you listening?"

"Yes, you want to know how will get there in a short space of time. The Inquisitor chose me for a reason you know." Ramia struggled to keep up, the woods in these parts having large thick roots that rose from the earth, making it a hassle to track through when you had your hands full.

"And why is that?"  
"Because I managed to get my hands on this." The narrowing of her eyes changed to grow large at the sight before her.

An Eluvian.

Athras stood before it, turning and grinning at the state of shock Ramia was in, she slowly approached the large mirror and reaching out to touch. Marvelling as it rippled and shone into a bright light.

"I know Elvhenan more or less spanned all of Thedas but…" Athras gave a genuine smile at how in awe she was at the giant mirror, directing her attention to the barely surviving stone walls littering the area.

"Look around you, this place clearly held some importance. Long ago it would seem. You can find remnants of the empire all over. If one knows where to look…"

"Wait!" Athras pauses midway into the mirror. "Doesn't Solas have control of the eluvians now? Won't we find his men inside the crossroads?" Athras places a hand on Ramia's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, this eluvian will take us straight to Arlathan Forest, stay close, follow my lead and I'll have us there in no time." He pats her shoulder reassuringly pulling the girls with him into the mirror. "I promised your mother I'd protect you both with my life. You have my word." Ramia returns his smile, holding Laisa closer to her. Together they all step through.

Large pillars, buildings and parts of the earth itself surrounded everything around them. They floated all around them, decorated by trees, vines and cascading waterfalls. It was beautiful, Ramia hadn't realise she was holding in her breath until the sound of Laisa's excited squealing filled the air around them, pulling her out of her almost trance-like state.  
Laisa jumped up and down, running from one end of the floating space they accompanied to the next. She giggled and laughed, so happily content at everything around her.

"It looks like when I dream ma'lin! Look look!" Athras chuckled striding over to Laisa, bending on one knee and pulling the girl close to sit on his raised knee.  
"It's wonderful is it not?" Athras turned to look at Ramia. "Imagine what this place was like in its prime." Ramia joined them a wistful smile.

"Yeah…"

Athras lifted a finger to his mouth for Laisa to silence her excitement, taking his staff from his back and using his magic to align floating rocks to create a path to a higher platform.

"Let us press on."

* * *

Elvhen used:

Ma'lin: Sister- lit 'of my blood'


	7. Chapter 7

Despite there being an eluvian at Skyhold, Ramia had always been under strict instructions to stay away from it. Now she understood why.

The crossroads could be a dangerous place for the reckless and despite Athras' insistence, she felt more than a little uneasy every time they took floating rocks and steps to travel from one large floating building to the next.

"Watch your step…There we go." Ramia accepted the hand offered to her as they made it to what appeared to be a vestibule, the largest she had ever seen. The fountain at its centre seemed to work and despite its state of disrepair, glittered and sparkled wherever the light shone.

"What was this place?"

"By my guess, a palace of some sort perhaps? Most of the buildings here seem just as lavish." Athras scratched at his chin, clicking his fingers at a small secluded corner room and gesturing for the girls to follow. "This way, we will rest here for now." They entered the small room and found food, water and sleeping equipment. "I told you I had to secure our route, there's another one like this closer to our destination, give it another day or two." Laisa gave a long yawn, rubbing at her tired eyes and heading straight for the bed roll.

"I hadn't even realised how long we'd been travelling. Is it night already? Outside I mean." Athras bundled Laisa in some blankets, placing some dried foods by her side in case she awoke hungry. Patting the seat next to him for Ramia to join him.

"Time does move differently here, that's a given. Feel like we've been travelling for days?" Things had gone so smoothly so far, Ramia couldn't help but chuckle at his teasing tone instead of being annoyed.

"It does actually." Both were silent as they filled their bellies. Athras gazed down at the staff by Ramia's feet. Grabbing the staff and ignoring her protest he began to examine the rune inscribed on it.

"Favouring force magic are we?" Ramia snatched back her staff, tracing the runes herself. This man may have been a confidant of her mother's but she did not know him. The calmness and carefree attitude he held towards the situation rubbed her the wrong way.

"You don't like me too much do you?" His cheek rested against his knuckle as he watched Ramia stare at him with suspicion, eyes crinkling with a smile.

"I find your amusement and blasé attitude towards are situation highly suspect."  
"Well you do enough being serious for all three of us."

"Has it occurred to you that a man who may as well be a god plans to destroy the world and probably has his agents within these very crossroads coming after us as we speak?" Ramia glared at the man before her, twice her age yet behaving half of hers. The outburst did not fall on deaf ears however and Athras sat closer to her, a consoling hand against hers as it strained against the wood of her staff.

"Do you think I would be given this task if I did not take it seriously da'len?" Ramia stared at the hand above her own. She trusted her mother's judgment and so far Athras had been good on his word. Whether he would be useful in a fight however would be tested soon no doubt, a small part of her could not hold back on her reservations until then.

The man, from what she could see was no stranger to battle. No mage at his age would be, she could feel how callous his hand was against her own. There was old scarring from burns along them as well. Most likely a mage who preferred fire. Athras noticed her eyes linger on said wounds.

"Yes, I was quite careless in my youth. I enjoy the flashy displays fire spells can do. I've had to learn the hard way to control it." Ramia stared at her own hands, sparking a flame of veilfire to dance between her fingertips. A bittersweet smile on her lips.

"The last time I ever conjured flame was when Solas said goodbye…" Ramia noticed the tell-tale sign of pity and quickly brushed him off before Athras could say anything. "Doesn't matter really, I do prefer force magic, like you noticed." She took another sip from her cup and bite of fruit. "I like that it can work both for attacking and defending."

"You can do that with other styles of magic."  
"How so? They just seem so…Chaotic, in a sense."

Athras turns to fully face Ramia taking hold of both her hands. "What other style of magic are you best with? That you find unusable for defence?"

"Lightening I guess? It's what I'm best with, other than force." Ramia gasped as Athras caused her conjure a ball of electricity in her hands. The lightening she was sure came from her own mana but it felt more controlled, like Athras himself was directing its flow. Keeping the spell more controlled, more contained.

"How does it feel?" Ramia closed her eyes, keeping her mind focused on the spell.

"Like…I don't know. Feels like my normal lightening spells but I can feel your interference. Directing it"

"Try and hold it" Ramia panicked when Athras tried to pull his hands away, her own following his and crying 'no no no!' in a whisper. Athras chuckled bringing his hands back to hers and releasing the spell. "Come." Athras rose, lifting his staff and heading back into the vestibule. Ramia followed after him, her own staff in hand to be safe.

"What are we doing?"  
"I'm going to train you."  
"Train me?"

"Nothing too complicated or long-winded. We don't have the time for that, but getting better control over elements you feel less confidant with will put you at an advantage. In the long run."

Ramia spent the best part of the hour, learning to better control her lightening spells. Every time she felt she was getting close to mastering her spells, she would freeze up and the spells would spurt and cast out haphazardly into random directions.

"Again!" Ramia rolled her eyes but obeyed, summoning a spark and willing her mind to release to the line Athras had marked in front of her. Sweeping her staff with eyes closed in concentration, Ramia released the spell with as much power and control as she could. The sound a sizzling stone against the silence made her peek an eye open. Her mark hit just below the intended line but what caught her attention was the large indent within the stone floor that did hit the mark. The older mage in a state of shock.

"I didn't do that…"

"No…I did."

Athras and Ramia spun around to the source of the voice and attack. Upon the top of the grand staircase of the vestibule stood a red-headed elf, her armour echoing that of the sentinels Ramia had fought and killed so many times. Albeit hers was more intricately designed, heavier and sturdier than that of the dozens of men behind her.  
"Ramia Lavellan. It is good to finally meet you. I am Drynne, more than that you need not know."

Athras manoeuvred in front of Ramia, teeth gritting and staff at the ready. The elvhen warrior who introduced herself as Drynne sneered at them both, the scar along her cheek stretching in a way that made her look much more menacing and cruel.

"I believe you have something The Dread Wolf would be pleased in." Ramia shoved Athras out of the way with fury in her eyes.

"She is not his to take!"

Drynne rolled her eyes, pulling the longsword against her back and slamming it into the ground. "Honestly between you and me it makes no difference, what I want is to see the elves returned to glory. Longer living in squalor or scurrying in the forests. Fen'harel will see it done." She swaggered down the stone steps, her blade screeching against the stone. "If it were up to me you and your mother would be killed and out of the way. I will not question why he would want you both alive…" Ramia entire body snapped with magic held at bay as she waited for Drynne's move. "But you could make this all so much easier if you co-operate."

"Su an'banal i'ma! He will not have her! Or this world!"

"Dirth'ala ma girl, for you cannot change the inevitable."

* * *

Elvhen used:

Su an'banal i'ma- To the void with you  
Dirth'ala ma- May you learn


	8. Chapter 8

Ramia, Athras and Drynne had not moved a muscle. Each one of them waiting for the other. Athras and Ramia flinched when Drynne slowly raised her right hand, palm flat and arm bent at the elbow. Ramia followed her line of sight and she knew her attention was on the small room where Laisa slept.

Ramia saw two of the sentinels take the signal, charging after them as they ran off ahead of Drynne. Which was exactly what she had wanted. Instead of coming head to head with one of the agents, a foot had lodged itself straight to her gut, Drynne pouring some mana into it sending her reeling back.

"Ramia!" Athras was erecting a barrier to the room to protect Laisa while running to Ramia's side. The wind was knocked out of her, but her eyes were trained on the woman in front of them. Athras leaned in close. "You can just charge in like that." He spoke in hushed tones. "She is not to be trifled with kid, if we're going to get out of this alive you'll need to listen. Alright." Ramia nodded hesitantly, still catching her breath.

Athras' eyes trailed up and across the stairs to where the other sentinels stood, awaiting their commands. Drynne used her mana to generate a spectral blade. Half the size of the long-sword in her right hand. She appeared bored and uninterested but he'd already picked up one weakness.

Drynne could not carry such a large sword and swing with one hand, not with her strength alone. Magic was at work, and if he could keep her distracted enough to waste mana they could stand a chance.

"I'll keep her on her toes, I want you to get rid of those other guys Ramia. Can you do that?" The crystal of her staff glowing was his only answer as she rose to her feet. Athras looked pleased, spinning his staff around dramatically as he slowly approached Drynne.

"Eyes on me sweetheart."

Drynne scowled at the endearment, taking an aggressive stance. The grip she had on the spectral blade was loose, Athras would have to watch out for that. Ramia wasted no time attacking Drynne's other agents and the sounds of their combat got the two of them going themselves, Drynne sending blow after blow at Athras as he expertly dodged or fended of her moves with his staff.

One block in particular sent Drynne off balance, Athras used the opportunity to send his staff hacking away at a barrier she erected, flames dancing off with each hit. The sound of Ramia's scream of pain distracted Athras momentarily, enough time for Drynne to get the upper hand, grabbing him by the collar, sending a jolt of electricity through his body and throwing him into a nearby pillar.

"Athras!" Ramia made a quick healing spell to the slash to her side and sent a force of magic at the sentinel who tried to finish the job. His head hitting against the wall hard enough to be fatal. Four tried to come at once. Ramia gathered her mana, slamming her staff into the ground. The ground erupted into long jagged crack and the force sent all flying, one them heading straight at Drynne and knocking her over.

Ramia gave a sigh of relief as Athras balanced himself of wobbly legs, his whole body give a shiver and head whipping about to shake off the remnants to Drynne's lightening spell.

"Hate it when they do that."

"Are you ok?!" Ramia ran over to Athras checking him for any major damage.

"Nothing I can't handle." Ramia saw through the bravado, his hands still shaking. They should have been more prepared she felt and despite taking out many of the sentinels, three still remained and Drynne was still standing.

"Get up! Floundering imbeciles!" Drynne continued to chastise her men. Ramia bit her lip as anxiety filled her.

"What are we going to do?" Athras chuckled, darkly as he surveyed their surroundings.

"Drynne was it?" She jerked towards the sound of her name, releasing the sentinel in her grasp and placing a hand on her hip. Lifting her chin up, urging Athras to continue.

"Are you aware exactly where we are?"

"Does it matter?"

"This was one of the battlegrounds the inquisitor fought in…" Athras walk at a leisurely pace, everyone at present silent and watchful. He came to a stop in front of a skull much too large to be human or elvhen. He gave it a tap with his staff before continuing. "Many Qunari died by her hand here." Ramia looked around and suddenly it seemed they were everywhere. The bones of the dead, scattered all over the vestibule. Harder to have noticed before, perhaps due to their fighting unearthing them.

An uncomfortable feeling settled inside of Ramia and was felt by sentinels themselves as well. Athras' hands began to shine with a purple aura, his magic seeping into the ground around them and spanning the entire vestibule.

"While I would prefer not to use such…crude magic on such sacred ground, at least as sacred as anything is in this day and age." The dead around them including those of the recently disposed of agents began to animate and come to life, weapons in hand and ready to do Athras' bidding.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures as they say."

Drynne sneered at Athras, spectral blade re-forming and at the ready.

"Necromancer. You would dare?" Drynne instructed her men to ready themselves and take their places and she summoned up more mana. Ramia's eyes widened, unsettled by Athras' spell.

"Have you never seen necromancy da'len?"

"No…I haven't…"

"Don't be afraid, we're still on the same side right?" Ramia took in a deep breath, concentrating on the enemies ahead of them. Not before giving a reassuring smile to Athras. In an instant the last three sentinels at Drynne's disposal were frozen.

"Yeah, let's throw everything we have on her."

It continued like that for some time, despite the numerous amount of undead they were relatively easy for Drynne to destroy, but also avoiding Ramia's attacks proved challenging. The battle was calamitous to the vestibule that was their battleground. So engrossed in the fight, they were unable to notice the amount of columns and foundations that were getting destroyed in their wake until it was too late.

The ground shook around them, halting all three of them. Parts of the ceiling was falling all around them. Drynne cursed at the turn of events, her gaze switching from the two mages, Laisa's hiding place and the Eluvian back up the steps of the vestibule. The floating building would be rubble within a matter of minutes and a decision had to be made quickly.

Deciding to fight another day, Drynne headed for the Eluvian.

"Fate has chosen to show you mercy today Ramia Lavellan, do get yourselves out of here alive. We'll be waiting in Arlathan Forest." With that she was gone through the mirror. Ramia jumped out of the way of a fallen pillar.

"Laisa!" Athras sprinted for the girl, dispelling his barrier and retrieving the young girl who slowly was waking from her sleep. Laisa blinked and her eyes widen at the sight before her, turning her attention to the man holding her.

"Where's Ramia?!"

Ramia's scream shocked them both to attention, the side of the room she was on crumbling and breaking apart from the part they stood on. Jumping across and trying to get her landing proved difficult and sent her tumbling over the ledge of the vestibule floor.

A desperate and tight grip was all from keeping Ramia from falling to the unending depths of the crossroads below. Athras wasn't far behind putting Laisa down and ordering her to stay put. Ramia's face was in full panic and fear and the corners of her eyes dusted with tears as she held on to the crumbling structure.

"Oh gods…I'm gonna fall…I'm going to die!" Athras shushed her placing his staff beside him and clicking his fingers at her.

"Listen to me, Ramia. Ramia!" She forced herself to look at him instead of below at her dangling feet, tears freely falling down her cheeks. "You are not going to die ok? Just stay calm and-"

"How can I stay calm?! I'm hanging off a fucking ledge Athras!" Athras pursed his lips, exhaling heavily through his nose as he clenched his fist.

"Look at me, don't look anywhere else ok?" The thundering sound of rocks breaking around them caused Laisa to whimper beside him with Ramia in toe. "I promised to get you two to your mother, remember?" Ramia acknowledged his words, trying to re-adjust her grip. Athras peered at carefully as he could over the ledge, while still keeping most of his weight on his own side.

"Alright, arm around my neck…easy now." As soon as her grip around him was strong enough, he used all his strength to haul the girl over, rubbing her back and wiping a few tears from her cheek. "Good girl! Can you walk?" Ramia tried but the tumble had caused a sprain to her ankle and she yelped in pain when she put pressure on it. Athras tutted, both of them looking up towards the eluvian that seemed so far away.

"We'll never make it…" Ramia yelped again, this time more form surprise than pain as Athras hoisted her up. Laisa jumped up his back, kicking him like a mule to start running.

"I should've asked for payment…" Athras groaned, running as fast as he could to the eluvian. Laisa giggled in excitement erected a barrier around them and blocking falling debris. "Your sister can use magic?!"

"Long story! Keep running!"

Athras roared dramatically when they finally reached the eluvian, jumping through and all three of them landing on soft grass.

The sound of an owl's hooting, cicadas and Laisa's giggling was a pleasant change to the hellish landscape they just escaped and Athras, belted out a huge yes before pulling both girls to his sides in a group hug.

"We made it! Gods I thought that was it, oh I thought we were going to die. Thank you Mythal, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ramia's eyes narrowed at Athras' confession but a smirk graced her lips.

"What happened to 'we're not going to die'?" Athras peered one eye open at Ramia before turning his nose up at the sky.

"What was I supposed to say? Screaming like a banshee as you were….ow! You and the hitting." Ramia wrapped her arms around Athras, leaving him frozen on the spot.

"Thank you." Amused at her change of mood, he returned the embrace and sealed the eluvian behind them.

"Bless your heart I'm growing on you."

"You're still a tit. Don't ruin the moment."


	9. Chapter 9

A camp was made once they found adequate shelter, an open mouth of a cave not far from where Athras said their mother was. Insisting they rest and heal their wounds before joining her. Ramia was brushing Laisa's hair when Athras returned with three rabbits. He lifted a hand when Ramia made to help him and went back to her task, braiding Laisa's hair and finding her more suitable clothes the ruined ones she wore.

Igniting the flames to cook the rabbits better Athras, made himself comfortable, pulling out a pipe and igniting it with a click of his fingers. Bringing it to his lips, Athras takes along drag from the pipe, eyes closed, relishing as his lungs fill with the medicinal herb. His eyes lazily trail over to Ramia, a lazy smile on his lips.

"You don't have a care in the world do you?"  
"Hmm? That's directed at me?"  
"How do you stay so calm? After all that?" Athras hums in thought, scratching at his head and taking another drag of his pipe. "Never mind, forget it."

"Everything always seems like the end of the world at your age. You live as long as I have, as adventurous as I have. You learn not to get too uptight about everything that comes your way." Athras turns over the rabbits. Ramia's eyes suddenly pique with curiosity.

"Adventurous?"

Athras gave another boisterous yawn, sitting up slightly.

"Sure, take this forest for example. Been here before."  
"Really? When? Why?" Ramia blushed faintly when he chuckled at her numerous questions.

"Tevinter's my homeland, well same way that you're a Marcher."  
"You were a slave?"

"Mmmm, I suppose, for a while, I came into my magic before I could be sold. Ran away as soon as I could throw a decent fireball in someone's face." Athras took a swig of water before continuing his story. "Stayed with a Dalish clan for a few years, then I was in Nevarra for a while."

"You must have so many stories?" Athras gave a closed mouth chuckle.

"Everyone has stories, I've enjoyed myself. You get to my age you start realising how you pissed your life away and start feeling life you haven't done enough. Helping your mother during the Inquisition and now in whatever way I could seemed like a good use of what's left of my life."

Ramia scoffed, eyes trailing off to the side to stare at the fire. "All that effort my mother's put in won't mean anything. Thanks to Solas…" Athras became silent, studying Ramia's gloomy expression. Rising from his place, Athras flopped down next to Ramia, making a quick glance to check on Laisa who had kept herself preoccupied with a frog that had wandered into their shelter.

"You were close right?" Ramia shrugged her shoulders, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her brows furrowed at the memory of a humble unassuming apostate. The lessons and laughter had many afternoons, a gentle pat on the head after a well-executed spell. A farewell with no explanation as to why he had to go. Ramia knew now and sadness was replaced by anger and a sense of betrayal.

"My mother's been much more forgiving. I guess she's just tired." More memories came back. Times of her mother crying alone at night when she thought no one was around. Ramia knew deep down her mother would never be able to stop loving Solas, she could probably even forgive him. That mercy would not be granted by her, to be gone for years only to return to take away Laisa was an insult. Pouring salt into an old wound. "He doesn't care, he probably never did."

"You really think that?"

"…..No…I don't know…" Athras wraps an arm around Ramia's shoulder, hand patting against her affectionately.

"I think he's just doing what he thinks he needs to do. That's why we're being a thorn in his side remember? Help find a Plan B?" Ramia sent him grin, as unconvincing as her faith in his words but Athras wouldn't press the issue. Laisa interrupts the sombreness, carrying the frog she had found in her hands and throwing it in their faces.

Ramia giggled, an eyebrow raised. "Laisa, let that poor frog go! You don't know where it's been." Laisa looked plainly at her sister, bring the frog closer to her face.

"Laisa…"

Laisa did not shrink from Ramia's warning tone, frog inching closer and slowly releasing her tongue from her mouth. Athras watched the entire spectacle in silence with a hand to his chin.

"Laisa…Don't you dare put your mouth anywhere near that frog."

Before the frog could be placed anywhere near Laisa's mouth it was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground. A roasted rabbit being put in its place that she was more than happy to sink her teeth into. Ramia gave up trying to get the girl to sit down while she ate and let her hop around the cave and divulge her evening meal.

Athras handed Ramia her own rabbit, both watched the young girl. Her sparkling and widening at anything they laid upon.

"I worry about her sometimes." Ramia murmured the concern as she took the occasional nibble from her food.

Moro's pregnancy wasn't easy to bear. Many nights were spent ill and in pain and no healer could find anything to work long-term. The entire thing was a conundrum to them, no signs of ailment were found in Laisa but some nights they wondered if carrying the child and bringing it to term would be the death of her. Ramia could still clearly remember the sound of her mother's screams from down the stairs that circulated the tall tower towards the Inquisitor's quarters.

Knowing now what Solas was, wondering if Laisa was closer akin to him than more than just the shared blood of father and daughter. Ramia had no time to play the jealous older sister. She had been so afraid of losing both her mother and new sister, she did everything she could to help. After the loss of her arm, her role in Laisa care doubled even more. Ramia couldn't imagine her life without Laisa anymore and the thought of Solas taking her away from her and Moro terrified her, more so the state her mother would be in if he succeeded.

"Back in the crossroads, she made that barrier didn't she?" Ramia was startled from her musings by Athras question. Her food getting cold and forgotten in her hands. One last bite was taken before she was ushering Laisa over and replacing her finished rabbit with hers.

"We shouldn't be surprised honestly, given who her father is" Laisa's ears perked up at their conversation, her chewing much more slowed, blue eyes scrutinising their every move and word. "Want to join the conversation little one?" Ramia was not keen on the direction Athras was taking the conversation, but she remained silent.

Athras tapped at his thigh for Laisa to take a seat, which she did. Ramia had never seen Laisa look so serious. The topic of her father never coming up in conversation, save for the little ones little mumblings and abstract thought when her mind seemed elsewhere.

"We're talking about your father."  
"I know."  
"A dangerous man. A dangerous man going through a lot of trouble to get you."  
"I know."

Athras turned his head slightly, searching Laisa's eyes for anything other than the stiff attitude she was giving off. "What do you think about it, little one?"

"You don't have to answer him Laisa." Ramia cut Athras off, pulling Laisa from him and into her arms. Laisa wrapped her arms around her sister, resting her head against her shoulder and her eyes gazing out towards the open mouth of the cave. "I don't know what you're trying to pull Athras but drop it." Athras lifted his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry! I had no intention in upsetting her. You have to admit, the magic, the mumbling nonsense that's that actually nonsense. She's not a normal child Ramia and all this trouble your mother's going through to keep her away from her father."

"So what are you proposing?!"  
"I'm saying that The Dread Wolf isn't the only one thinning their resources in this ridiculous cat and mouse chase. That Solas is a calculating individual and would not be entertaining this unless he had good reason to. Think about it."

Ramia had no time to bark back with laisa jumping out of her arms and running out of the cave and into the forest.

"Laisa!"

Ramia growled, grabbing her cloak and staff. Athras has a hand on her shoulder before she can chase after her. She rips herself off from his hold, teeth bared as she scowls at him.

"This is your fault! Why would you do that?" Athras grabs her again, donning his own cloak and weapon in hand.  
"Then let me go after her, it's too dangerous."  
"Then we should both go."  
"Stay here. She may return, it's better if you're here if she does."

There was little room for argument as Athras pulled over his hood and exited out into the forest, leaving Ramia in the cave alone with her distress. She began keeping herself busy, pulling out Laisa's bedroll and having small food rations ready for her should she return hungry.

Spare sticks and other firewood stood a few feet away. The fire blazed more strongly when she fed it, the flames crackling. The rain outside had stopped, and it suddenly felt quiet. Very quiet. Ramia stared out at the towering trees outside as they gently billowed in the cold night air, their groaning being the only sounds coming from outside the cave. Pulling her cloak closely around her, Ramia could let go of this feeling of dread. Like she was being watched.

Her head darted behind her but there was nothing there. She sighed silently, chastising her own paranoia. The fire began to wane again. With a grumble she attempted to reignite it with her magic when she suddenly couldn't feel her arm.

The numbness was felt all over and in her very bones, her vision a blur. It took her awhile to notice she had been throw halfway across the cave, the numbness in her body the only reason she could feel no pain at the impact.

When she attempted to rise she couldn't. Her body felt like stone, deep-rooted to the ground, her eyes the only thing that could move and they moved in a panic as she wildly. She had been struck with a paralysis spell.

"Forgive me Ramia. I would never condone harm on you, but you left me little choice."

Ramia's heartbeat began to race at the voice so familiar, her eyes wide as they came into view of her saboteur. His face, which should be looking down at her in disdain or arrogance at outsmarting her, was instead pained. A hand placed against her temple with affection, moving stray hair from her face to better look at her. To see how much she had grown.

"…Hahren..." The term came out in a choked whine. She would be angry at herself for being so weak later, but to actually see him again face to face after so long broke her. Solas himself seemed to be as well, although he was much more composed.

"Fen'harel, what should we do with her?"

His face went back to that steel neutrality that befitted the title the sentinel beside him addressed him with.

"I have subdued her. There is no more that needs to be done Fen'an." From the pitch of his voice Fen'an was young and his face was obscured by the hood he wore. His hand clenched at Solas' word and he seemed uninterested in letting it go.

"She has been a nuisance and killed many of ours. Why not be rid of her?" The air suddenly felt thinner and colder and unsettled all but Solas as he spared Fen'an a glance, expression unamused and threatening.

"You are eager for blood when it is unnecessary. Are you a barbarian Fen'an? Do I now bring animals into my ranks?" The boy looked down to the floor at Ramia, his look of disapproval had not wavered but he was now embarrassed at his master's words.

"No."

"Good. If I find the Inquisitor's daughter harmed in any way, shape or form, there will be dire consequences." Solas moved his attention from Fen'an to his other agents. "Is that understood?" All nodded in understanding as more of his men came into the cave followed by Drynne, the warrior they had previously fought back in the crossroads.

"Drynne."  
"Ser. I've done as you've asked."

Solas stepped away from Ramia and approached his lieutenant.

"You are quick to redeem yourself." Drynne gave a small satisfied smile at Solas, turning towards the entrance of the cave.

"Of course."

Ramia darted her eyes towards the entrance to where all of them looked. There Athras stood, with Laisa in his arms, relief that they were alive flooding through her.

"Athras! Take her and go! Get out!" It took much willpower to speak, and her voice came out hoarse low as she begged Athras to escape and leave her behind.

"Sorry kid." Athras approached Solas, handing Laisa over into his arms without hesitation. Ramia's heart sank into her stomach, mouth open agape.

"Change of plans…"


	10. Chapter 10

"It seems this is not the first time we have met, to think that was you this whole time."

Solas held his daughter for the first time in his arms. Terrifying and exciting. His agents had given him privacy for such a momentous occasion. "I hope this time around I will not need to bride you with food to hear you speak will I?" The corners of his eyes crinkled with amusement at the memory. A little girl with big curious eyes and a sharp wit to reveal nothing without something in return. He felt slightly foolish now, to not have recognised her. To sense what bound them through blood, or even more simply just how much she looked like him.

Her hair was a compromise between his own and Moro's in colour and texture. Much more curly than his own would be, if he chose to grow it out. Her eyes were undoubtedly his, just as piercing and probing as his own. They were yet to carry the weight and burden than so many centuries of mistakes and lives lost could bring. He prayed he could spare her such pain. Solas stroked the bridge of Laisa's nose with his thumb, a sudden wave of melancholy overbearing him at the sight of a small bump too small for most to notice.

"You will have your mother's nose…"

The more he thought about Moro the more he could see of her in their child. The more tanned pigment to her skin, her brash behaviour at the tavern. Solas' heart was filled to the brim. This was his child, his little heart held in his arms. Love seemed inadequate and too simple a word to describe the feeling blooming inside him.  
Laisa place her fingers on her nose not too soon after her father had, eyes turning inwards to glimpse at her own bridge in vain. This earned her entertained chuckle.

"Babae."  
"Yes da'len, what is it?" Laisa's eyes furrowed in thought, fingers digging into the intricate details of his armour and she pondered her question.  
"I looked for you while sleeping and you found me." Laisa look up towards a beaten path through the woods her eyes deep in concentration as she stared ahead. Solas wondered if it was coincidence of not, considering that direction she gazed towards led to his destination.

"That I did. I was looking for your mother and in doing so found you. I had not known she kept such a secret from me."  
"You want to take me away. Even if it hurts mamae."

Solas was surprised at her insight for a moment, until he remembered it was the entire reason for all of this. Laisa was ancient. Ageing at such a fast rate perhaps because it seemed natural for her to do so, subconsciously. One day she would realise her full potential, she will survive the chaos to come from his plans. The idea of ripping her away from her mother, it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Laisa does not belong in this world however and he will not risk her heartache for a mother and sister that will not live through his plans.

"But I already love them babae…" A grave, saddened look overcame him. Laisa returned his expression. Solas brought his lips to her temple, he had to be vigilant in his cause. Laisa would not yet understand, but she would. Given time, and distance.

"I know da'len."  
"You still love them too."  
"…Yes…I do, very much…"

Laisa's mouth puckered into a pout, wriggling out of her father's grasp. Taking cue, Solas lowered her to the ground with a questioning rise to his brow. Laisa tugged at his hand pulling him away from the cave to the camps set up by his agents further along the path.

"Where's Ramia? I wanna see Ramia."  
"We will da'len."  
"Now."

Solas was taken aback at her sudden change in demeanour. Her eyes glaring daggers, daring him to argue back. He blew out a defeated sight, there was already one young lady fuming with rage against him. He needn't have two.

Further along in the camp Ramia sat by a fire, knees held up to her chest. Solas didn't seem to find it necessary to have her bound despite protest from Drynne and some of his agents. Ramia wasn't a fool, many eyes were trained on her. Any attempts at escape or attack would only be met with her death, or more likely another paralysis spell. She had barely recovered from the last one, body still feeling sparks of unpleasant numb pain, particularly in her head.

Drynne sat across from Ramia. Sharpening her long sword, the glow from the fire illuminating her features to show her deep in concentration. Ramia panned the entire camp, many of the elves seemed calm and relaxed. They chatted and gossiped, as if they weren't helping bring the end of this world, millions would be killed and it meant nothing to them. They couldn't all be ancient elvhen, did they truly see the fate of elves everywhere so beyond improvement to take such drastic measures?

"You're not ancient are you…? Drynne."

A lifted brow was her only clue that Drynne was acknowledging her presence. Ramia could tell she would rather hold her tongue and not address her at all. Drynne continued to attend to her weapon, her eyes never rising from her task.

"No. Why do you ask?"  
"Why are you helping him?"

Drynne exhaled excessively through her nose, placing her sword and wet-stone aside. Resting her forearms against her knees, fingers interlocking together she peered past the fire to look Ramia in the eye.

"Listen very closely girl, I don't like repeating myself. I know very little about you, less than I know of your mother." Drynne's frown deepened, the fire distorting the colour of her eyes as they glowed with night brewing in making her all the more intimidating. "But while your mother's position as Inquisitor got you a nice castle to live in with an education and all those lovely little privileges, hell, years before you came into this world screaming and bloody our people were being beaten and killed and raped more often than I like thinking about." Ramia held her tongue from arguing, her eyes glued to the woman before her.

"An elven marquis and leader of an Inquisition and still fuck all has changed."  
"Geez Drynne can't you get preachy and pissed off a bit more nicely." Athras strode into the tension filled circle that seemed to emit around the two women, water skin in hand.  
"Fuck off Athras, you've done your job. Go crawl off into some brothel or whatever it is you were doing before this."

Athras laughed, cosying up to Drynne and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Aw come on Drynne, I'm only kidding." Drynne grabs Athras' wrist that holds the water skin, bringing her face to inhale and scowling as her nose was filled with the smell of whiskey. The entirety of her palm was placed against his face, shoving the man as far from her with a hard shove. Drynne wasn't shy in showing her displeasure for Athras, cursing under her breath and leaving to occupy herself with other matters.

Athras brought up his gaze to see Ramia was watching him. Anger and betrayal a clear picture on her face as she glowered at him. He sighed, taking another long swig from his drink.

"How long?"

She could see the guilt in his eyes, subtle as it was. This wasn't just about her, he was betraying her mother. Moro had entrusted the lives of her children to this man and he had taken that trust to meet his own ends. Whether it was guilt or fear he was feeling she couldn't tell. Perhaps a bit of both.

"How long what?"  
"How long have you been planning to stab us in the back?" Athras pondered her question. Running a hand through his hair. "Money? Glory in the next life or some bullshit like that?" Athras barked a laugh.

"None of us are gonna live through what Fen'harel has planned."  
"Money then?"  
"Nope."  
"Then what?!" Ramia's teeth were bared, anger seething through her every syllable. Athras rose from his seat to join her side of the fire. She scooted away from him, like his very presence was poison.

"Remember when I told you how far and wide I've travelled?" She scoffed, turning her gaze to the fire.  
"That was true then huh?"

Athras Grinned. "There's a difference between lying and withholding information." He pulled his pip from his cloak and begun lighting it. "I saw a lot of fuck up things while traveling. Our people suffering while I got fat on a good life. A good life you had as well." Ramia had known how bad things could get, her mother didn't speak often of her time in Wycome's alienage but there was the dark look in her eyes when she did. Now that she was older she could appreciate and not take for granted the upbringing she had despite the tragedy that led to it.

"How quickly people like you and Drynne seem to think life as a Dalish is simplistic. That as children some of us witness the genocide of our entire clans." The sounds of screams and burning aravels filled Ramia's mind. Her heart beating like a drum when human's cloaked in hoods and armour took her away. When the world Skyhold sounded like prison and Inquisitor like executioner. It had taken many years for the nightmares to go away, but as her magic grew stronger it was easier to block it away. Ramia didn't like thinking about how much harder it would be if she wasn't a mage, she would probably still have to endure the nightmares to this day.

"Go ahead, think me some spoiled brat who doesn't understand anything." Ramia stood on wobbly feet, refusing to listen to any more of what he had to say. Retreating to the edge of camp. "Whatever makes destroying the world and killing innocents easier to swallow."

Ramia braced her arm across a tree trunk, once she was sure she was alone she allowed herself to cry. Close. They had come so close and all their hard work felt a waste. Her sobs were muffled by her need not to draw attention to herself, hand bracing against her face. There was no doubt in her mind that they had gotten to her mother as well. Whatever was here in this forest, it was of great importance to Solas and none of her mother's armies (or what is left of them) had come this far to the north yet. Her brain screamed at her to think of alternatives, to run. Her heart told her to stay behind, her mother's words to protect Laisa echoing in her mind.

"Ramia!"

Feet padding across leafs and grass jolted her from her sombre thoughts. Laisa was running towards her, excited and eager and Solas not far behind.  
Ramia held Laisa so close and tight.

"Don't cry."  
"Too late." They both laughed at that, almost forgetting that they weren't alone. She had no affection gazes or smiles for Solas. Rising from her knees and holding Laisa protectively against her. "So what happens now?"

Laisa wriggled out of her sister's hold as Solas approached her. Ramia flinched as Solas brought a hand to her cheek. The hurt on his face couldn't be mistaken, but this was the dread wolf, even if he wore her hahren's skin.

"Do you think I would order my men not to harm you only to hurt you myself?"  
"It won't be the first time you've hurt me…"  
"I would not have paralysed you without it being necessary."  
"I'm not talking about the spell."

Solas' eyes widened a fraction, realising her meaning. He brought his other hand up to clutch at her face, bringing her close to press lips against the top of her head.

"I am sorry da'len. My time with the inquisition made me careless, forgetful of my cause. I would not have abandoned you if I could have helped it." When Solas pulled away to look in her eyes he was met only with steel anger. The damage had been done. A brittle smile came over him as he tucked away stray hair behind her ear.

"I had forgotten how black and white you viewed things."  
"Maybe I just prefer not to see things with a layer of bullshit. See things for what they are."  
"Perhaps."

Ramia pushed his arms away from her, looking out towards the agents as they began to pack and ready themselves to journey forward.

"As I asked, what happens now? Where are we going?" Solas gestured for Ramia to follow him, taking Laisa's hand in his as they lead the way forward.

"I and your mother had the same destination in mind within this forest. There is a temple here."  
"Temple? Elvhen?"  
"Yes, and old. Your mother will be there, waiting for you I suspect. Although I am sure she has realised her plans have gone awry since Abelas should be there as well." Solas' face became more stern and coming to a halt to face Ramia.

"Once we arrive there you and your mother will be escorted safely back to Skyhold."  
"Me, my mother and Laisa."  
"Do not make this difficult Ramia…"

Ramia cracked up at his warning, walking off ahead.

"I'm difficult? Well, let's see what mother will have to say about all this."


	11. Chapter 11

Arlathan forest was a vast and dense place, with large roots that covered the ground wherever you walked. Large enough that climbing was required to get through. Much time was spent on travelling through to their destination, earnest to get there fast enough that Solas alternated resting for travel despite it being late into the night.

Some of his men were left behind, including Athras, most likely not wanting to risk bloodshed once they rendezvoused with Abelas and his party. Moro would undoubtedly be none to be happy with the arrangement.

Solas' pace was brisk and effortless through the jungle-like landscape of the forest. He was very much the image of a general or leader, but the determinate stride to his steps as intimidating as the stories told to little dalish children of the Dread Wolf. Ramia tried to ignore the ache in her feet and trying to keep up, his men didn't care a wit for her and every one of her actions felt scrutinised. Almost certain they were waiting for an excuse to be rid of her.

"Wait."

Everyone came to halt as Solas lifted his arm, commanding them to cease their movements. Drynne dashed to his side, attempting to summon her spectral blade. Solas laid a gentle hand to her, discouraging the use of her magic. "What is it?" She whispered, eyes darting while his open peered from side to side at a slower more calculating pace.

"We are not alone."  
"Inquisition?"  
"No…"

It had only just occurred to Ramia that the sounds of the forest's wildlife had all but vanished. Fen'an stood beside her, his staff at the ready and his posture signalling that he was ready for battle. Her body had recovered quickly but not enough to defend herself should they be attacked. Fen'an was aware, gesturing for her to come closer and stay by his side should the undesirable occur.

"They're waiting…" Ramia crouched as slowly as she could, huddling Laisa as close to her as she could.

"Who is Laisa?" A whimper was her only answer as her sister clung to her, hiding beneath her cloak. A snapping branch was the last thing heard before a dozen human hunters came charging out from hiding, swords and battle cries in the air around them.

"Slavers." Drynne summoned her blade, whistling to Fen'an to bring the two girls over to her direction. "Do not waste yourself on these shemlen sir, take Fen'an and the girls to the temple. I'll hold them off." Solas approved. Giving a curt nod and curtailing arrows from Fen'an's path as he dashed through the chaos around them.  
Heat from the sprint travel throughout Ramia's body, the sound of her pulse beating loud over the muffled sounds of the fighting they were running from. Solas carried Laisa in his arms while Fen'an stayed close by Ramia. When she began to slow down, he pulled her by the wrist to run faster ignoring her protests.

"We're almost there Ramia, hold out a bit longer!"

Her sudden yelp of pain and tumble brought sprint chase to a halt. Solas was by her side immediately, tutting at the arrow that was lodged into her ankle.

"Get them boys but don't kill em! No good dead."

There were six of them in total swords and arrows trained on them. Solas paid them no mind as he tended to Ramia's wound. Ramia inched closer to Solas, voice still shaky with shock from the attack.

"Warn them, or bribe them." Solas' hand glowed as he healed her ankle, face in grimace at Ramia's plea.  
"I will not bargain with brutes." At such close proximity she could feel the magic Solas was pooling into his centre, old and cold as his eyes glowed when he turned his attention to the slavers. Within moments they're bodies turned to stone, moving.

Ramia released a sigh of relief. Her hair was big tangle mess of a mane, over heating her. Solas pulled it back to inspect her, letting out a worried grunt at how pale her face had become. Ramia darted her eyes frantically.

"Where's Laisa?" Solas searched and found her by Fen'an side, safe despite her distraught expression at what had transpired.  
"She is safe." Fen'an approached Solas awaiting orders. "Set up camp Fen'an." Ramia attempted to protest, trying to rise on her feet which Solas refuted at he strengthened his grip on her.

"No healing will fix the stress your body has been through. You need to rest." She would have protest further if small hands didn't cling to her, sharp blue eyes full of worry pleading at her.

"Ramia please sleep, I don't want you hurting anymore…" Ramia, bit at her bottom lip, gaze turning from Solas to Fen'an.  
"I want to speak to Laisa. Alone."

"This is stupid! My lord enough of this!" Fen'an's mouth was agape at his master obeying her command. He looked back and forth from the two girls to Solas before grumbling and joining Solas as he began a fire. "My lord why do you insist on doing what that child says?!" Solas smirked, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You can get a lot more out of people if you cooperate with them. Her demand is not entirely unreasonable."

When they were no longer within earshot Ramia turned her attention back to her sister. Laisa still clung to her. "I'm sorry Laisa, you shouldn't have to see all this. I didn't want any of this to happen…" She inhaled deeply to settle her breathing. "You know mother would never have kept you a secret from him if she didn't have to." Laisa nodded, but understanding a situation and liking it were two different things, and Ramia could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Mamae still loves babae and babae still loves mamae. But they keeping fighting."  
"It's complicated for them…"  
"You don't think it is."

Ramia rolled her eyes playfully. "I don't find anything complicated." This got her small giggle out of Laisa, short lived as it was. Laisa looked over to her father, his hands clenched together in front of his as he gazed at the fire, brows downward deep in thought. Ramia followed her gaze, Laisa needed to be with her mother. Absolute was her mind in this, she was too young to be ripped away from her. Turning again to Laisa, she nudged her pay attention.

"Laisa…Do you want to go with him? Do you want to go with your father?"

Laisa looked between her father and Ramia, a whine escaping her. Ramia hushed her and hugged her close, the tell-tale whine a habit of Laisa's when she didn't like a topic of discussion or was indecisive to the point of frustration. Laisa buried her face into Ramia's shoulder, small sniffles escaping as she clung tightly to her.

"Sssh, don't cry! It's alright. You don't have to decide, not now. I'm sorry for upsetting you."  
"I want to stay with you. I don't care about the other stuff."  
"I know."  
"Please sleep…" Ramia staggered to her feet, joining the other two elves by the fire. Solas jumped up immediately at the sight of her, gesturing to a makeshift bedroll. She suddenly became much more aware of how exhausted she was, sinking down and sleep already settling over her.

When Ramia opened her eyes she was in the fade, more specifically Skyhold. The control she took over her magic the more real the places her mind conjured felt. Her toes wriggled the grass below her feet and she welcomed the cold mountain air into her lungs. The courtyard was empty.

Few horses remained and even the tavern above released no cheers or rowdy shouts. This couldn't be blamed on the fade. Skyhold had been quiet long before Ramia had been sent off on her quest. Many of her mother's companions going their separate ways after she disbanded the Inquisition. They would have left themselves, but aside from duty Ramia and Moro had no home or clan to return to, so at Skyhold they remained.

She climbed the stone steps till she came to entrance of the great hall, a few elves were scattered around, keeping the entire castle in a liveable state. Elves who had not defected to the Dread wolf's cause had stayed behind at Skyhold. There was a sense of unease across the entire south, like chaos was always just around the corner as the former Inquisitor continued to fight against Solas while also trying to save him. The elves didn't acknowledge her however, she may as well have been a part of the furniture. Nonplussed by the predicament she continued through till she came to the entrance of the Rotunda.

Most of Skyhold remained unchanged, this space included. Ramia spent more time here and in the library more than anybody her eyes ghosting across the tapestries that told the story of her mother's rise to power.

"I see she has not disturbed the part of Skyhold."

Ramia jumped and twisted around to the sound of the voice, Solas stood by one of the murals. He no longer donned the robes reminiscent of the sentinels who followed him. His attire was that of his old sweater, clothes more familiar to his time spent with the Inquisition. It hurt to look at him like this. Like this he was Solas, her hahren. It was easier to hate and fear him when he was decorated in armour and furs.

"No she hasn't…" Ramia held her chin up high, her expression cold and bitter. "She doesn't come to library much. It upsets her."

Solas smiled wistfully as a finger traced over a miniscule mistake in the mural, too small to be noticed but he remembered. A sneeze too loud that jolted him during his work, it was the first time he'd ever seen his vhenan feel so guilty about anything that seemed so trivial now. Forlorn, his hand slowly fell from the mural, turning his attention to Ramia.

"Of course…Always so swept by your emotions vhenan…" Ramia kissed her teeth, nose scrunching up at his consistent use of that endearment for her mother.  
"If you miss her so much go bother her dreams instead of mine." Solas averted his gaze from the painting, arms folded behind him as he approached her.

"It is you I wish to speak with, your physical body needs rest" He took a seat at his desk, adjusting as if he had never left it in the first place. His entire posture was relaxed, leg crossed over the other as his hands rested in his lap. Ramia had to remember the fade was his domain. Her dream or not, he held the strings that kept the fabrics of the dreaming world together. "But there are things we need to discuss."

"What was said between me and Laisa is none of your business. I won't discuss it." Within the blink of an eye a chair was conjured next to his. Solas extends his hand for her to sit which she does, reluctantly all while trying to keep a decent enough distance. "That is not what I wished to speak about." Ramia folded her arms, closed off and grunting at him to say his piece.

"While of course you are an incredibly stubborn child-…" Ramia's eyes narrowed dangerously as she cleared her throat. Solas coughed holding back his tongue to rephrase.

"Young woman." A forced smile stretched across his face.  
"You may continue."  
"Thank you. Now, as I was saying Ramia, you are incredibly stubborn but…" His eyes glassed over as his mind reverted to memories of her mother. "It pales in comparison to your mother."

"So….?"

"I want you to understand Laisa's situation. While I emphasise with what you are doing. You cannot stop the restoration of Elvhenan. No matter what any of us wants….it must be done. Would you really see her grow and have a life amongst you only to lose you both?" Ramia frowned and pulled her seat closer.

"When you speak, do you listen to what you say? Honestly like…Do you?" Solas glared at the young girl, exhaling heavily through his nose. "She's not a baby Solas, the attachment is already there you can't change that." Her eyes and voice suddenly took a mark darker tone as she stared him dead in the eyes.

"Or will you make her forget? Like you did to Cole."

Skyhold shattered like glass around them and the raw fade surrounded them. Ramia leapt to her feet, her heartbeat amplified as fear grew in place of her cockiness. Solas abandoned his attempts at co-operation. Hurt and anger flooded him, raw and hot.

"Do not push me Ramia, I am not the monster you convince yourself I am." She didn't dare answer back, shaking hands betraying her attempts to appear unafraid of the man before her. "You are both involving yourself in matters you do not understand."

"What's at that temple Solas? What's there that you don't want us to find?"

Her only reply was snapping awake. Solas, Fen'an were up and reading themselves for travel. Laisa nudged Ramia to rise, taking hold of her hand and pulling her to follow as they continued towards their destination.


	12. Chapter 12

"I had hoped I'd be proven wrong. At least they're alive."

Laisa's delighted squeal erupted as she jumped out of her father's arms, running at full speed towards the woman by a campsite.

"Mamae!"

Moro bent on one knee, pulling Laisa into a crushing hold and burying her face in her hair. Placing a hard kiss to her forehead and checking her for any injuries. "I missed you mamae." The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, urging her to pick her up and hold her longer.

"I missed you too, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long." Solas watched from afar, touched yet saddened by the sight in front of him. The sight of his estranged love and their child together, pulled at something buried deep. The love and devotion shining in Moro's eyes left when they settled on him, replaced by caution, like she was waiting for an attack. Her attention was drawn back to her daughter. "Are you hurt Laisa?"

"I would never allow harm to come to our child Vhenan…" Moro did not spare him a glance but her eyes narrowed, catching sight of Ramia and softening again. Ramia ran to her mother's side. Moro tutted and scowled at the sight of Ramia, her hawk-like gaze not missing the tired state of her and the bandaged wounds.

"Such a shame how limited your protection is."  
"Moro…"

"Be quiet. I have had to spend a large amount of time is shit company, all but Heir remains of my company, and I had a viper in my nest. Do not push my anger further by giving me excuses to the state of my daughter's state." Solas kept silent, nothing he said would be able to diffuse the tension and chose saying nothing at all.

"I'm sorry…" Moro turned to look at Ramia, squinting and wrinkling her nose. "The fault is mine." She smiled to reassure her. "You got yourself and Laisa here alive. You've done well." Ramia bit at her lip and nodded, still guilty and disappointed in herself.

"Where is Athras Solas?" Solas stood tall, hands clasped behind him as he regarded Moro. "Silence? Heir, find him. Then return to Lailani as we discussed." The elf clad in dalish armour and Andruil's vallaslin heeded her word. No one stopped the assassin from leaving as she disappeared through the trees. Solas cautiously approached, keeping a respectful distance.

"His death is unnecessary." Moro handed Laisa over to Ramia, regarding Solas with a casual indifference as she went to gather her things.  
"Kill him? He endangered the lives of my children, handing them straight to the one person he was instructed not to. He will live, don't you worry about that. I can't teach him a lesson if he's dead."

"These last few years have made you cruel it seems."  
"You would know all about being cruel wouldn't you?"

The sound of a clearing throat interrupted them. "Your argument is less than entertaining. Perhaps we should concentrate on the task at hand." Abelas stood before them both, impatient and levelling his gaze towards Solas. "We have wasted enough time Solas."

"You are right." Solas' turned to Ramia who still held Laisa in her arms, she clutched her tighter as she realised his intent. "I would rather not be forceful….Please, let me take her."  
"No."  
"Shocking." Abelas claimed, deadpan.  
"Abelas!" Chided Solas, urging the sentinel not to agitate the situation. When he turned back, Moro was up close, anger and protective all in one. "Please Moro…"  
"No, you will not take her from me!"  
"She does not belong-"  
"You don't get to decide that!"  
"This would not even be happening if you had not kept her from me!"

His usual calm demeanour was replaced by his own anger and frustration. Which did nothing to calm the conflict.

"Oh so you could sneak her away as a babe? I didn't picture you as the kind of person to do that."

The argument escalated, neither Solas nor Moro relenting. Fen'an and Abelas stood further away, realising that getting involved would be futile. Fen'an pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why doesn't he just kill them and be done with it?" A long drawn out sigh was Abelas' only response, realising the young sentinel has attracted the anger of the other young woman within earshot. Laisa clung to Ramia's leg as she approached the young man.

"That is the third time you've made a threat on my life. I've had enough!" Abelas stepped towards Ramia, opening his mouth to object.  
"Mind your own business!" Abelas went tight lipped and narrowed his eyes at the girl but opt for silence. Fen'an's anger spiked as well but was held back as Abelas placed a hand up to his chest.

"Do not anger her further."

From this distance Laisa couldn't properly hear what her parents were saying, and everyone else seemed to be too preoccupied, anger spreading like a plague between them all. Grumbling, she kicked at a few pebbles that laid around her until a strange noise echoed around her.

Laisa turned to the source, a small ball of light buzzing in her face. "Hello." She whispered. The wisp-like creature returned her greeting in its own strange language, an echoed lilt at the end of each noise it made. Whatever the wisp was it was eager for Laisa's attention and being so easily distracted, Laisa herself was more than happy to engage with it. The wisp flew away, bouncing up and down in the air. Wanting her to follow.

Laisa looked up at Ramia, unaware of what was happening. Laisa snuck off, following the wisp to the entrance of the temple. When she approached the entrance she paused hesitantly, a hand reached out to touch an invisible aura. Shrugging her head when the wisp urged her to follow, the ball of light danced around her and insisted again. Placing her hand against it again she was able to pass through.

"Laisa!" Ramia's cry of distress sent everyone turning towards the temple. Moro screamed Laisa's name running towards the entrance, panic welling up as Laisa moved further into the temple and disappearing into the darkness inside. Whatever barrier Laisa had moved pass did not extend the curtesy to Moro.

Solas caught up with Moro, panicked as he placed his hands against the invisible wall, eyes and magic searching frantically for what it was.

"Laisa! No no no…" Moro beat her hands against the barrier, she was no mage and she cursed it as she realised how useless she was in this situation. "Solas do something!" Solas nodded, a hand raised for her to step back as he charged energy into the barrier.

"That is a powerful ward. You will need a great deal of energy to break it down." Abelas rapped a knuckle against it. "Me, Fen'an and the girl will take it down."

"Yes. There is bound to be another entrance, the Inquisitor and I will find it." Moro was already sprinting around the corner of the temple entrance. "Moro! Damn it…" Solas was running after her. "Take down that barrier and find us inside." He yelled behind him to Abelas.

"Think you can handle it da'len?" Fen'an smirked at Ramia as he cracked his wrists, scoffing at her use of a staff. Ramia walked past him, but not before bashing her shoulder into his to knock him off balance.

"Play nice Fen'an, the Dread Wolf's child is in danger. Time is of the essence."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where's that fucking entrance?!" Moro was ripping at vines, hand desperately searching for any sort of clue to a hidden door, anything that would get them inside. Solas tried to grab her arm but she jerked away from his hold, tears threatening at the corners of her eyes.

"We will find her Moro-"

Moro cried out in frustration. "She can't be left alone Solas!" His name came out in a sob. So much time spent apart only for her to be taken away again, all the many horrible outcomes that could occur playing in her head. Moro's hands buried inside her hair and clutched at her scalp. She did not pull away this time when Solas put his hands on her shoulders, his forehead pressed to hers as he spoke to her in a hushed and soft tone.

"We will find her. But you must remain calm." Moro let out another sobbing breath as she tried to control herself. "I swear we will find her. Alive." He lifted his hands to cup her face, forcing her to look at him. It had been so long since they had been this close, face to face without the help of the fade. The anger and tension was still there but so was something else, something netiher of them were ready to address.

"She's sensitive Solas, she could attract anything in there."  
"I know…Her behaviour is…interesting, to say the least. We will find her." Moro wiped the tears from her eyes as Solas pulled away.  
"What do you know about this temple Solas? Do not keep anything from me." Solas twisting his head to gaze up at the large ruin.  
"Do you not know? I'd assume you would know something, considering you were after it as well." Moro followed behind him.

"I know it is dedicated June." Her eyes fixed on nothing in particular, gaze darting to Solas and back. "The voices…Told me." Even during the time of the Inquisition, after Moro had drank from the Well of Sorrows it was an unspoken subject between them. The fight that ensued back in Skyhold told them both that neither would relent their opinion on the subject. Solas had been incredibly worried, when she turned to look at him it was clear he still was. "There's an artefact in that temple, what it is however I don't know." Moro glared at Solas. "But that is not going to help us get inside is it?"

"No, it won't. Let's see…" Solas' hand grazed across one of the walls. "If I was a mediocre inventor with a colossal ego…Where would I put my secret entrance?"  
"Weren't too fond of June were you?" Solas curled his lips, "Not particularly." He claimed under his breath as his eyes came upon a small buried device, pushing vines and dead branches from his view. "Here we are. This should only take a moment." Moro paced back and forth as Solas channelled small concentrated currents of electricity into the device.

"What is it?" Solas quirked his lips, silently pleased her casual curiosity for elvhen wonders lost to time had not waned over the years. He turned slightly, inviting her closer to observe him. "It's a lock of some kind yes? We can get in with this?" He hummed a yes to her, concentrating harder to get the last bits of the mechanics solved.

The lock made a clicking sound before breaking into pieces. June's temple was old, a hidden door should have opened, but instead the secret entrance collapsed in itself. Only dust and rubble remained. Moro tried to rush ahead but was held back, a protective hold against her.

"We must be careful." With a wave of his hand Solas illuminated the room, scones now alight by veilfire aligned down the narrow corridor. "June enjoyed weaving magic and metals to do his bidding when slaves weren't enough. This temple will be crawling with his constructs."

"Then we should warn the others."  
"Abelas is aware." Moro disregarded his assurances, replacing her prosthetic. The new one with a dagger at its end. Another dagger was pulled from its sheath by her hip, Solas stared at her arm with something between guilt and unease. Moro followed his line of sight.

"What?" It was said calmly, with a bite of malice to her tone.

Solas shied away, a hushed "nothing" Uttered. "Let us press on".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A gush of force stumbles Ramia and Fen'an as they break open the barrier, Abelas being more prepared stood his ground, the hood of his robes flying back. "Finally." Abelas grumbles, pulling back up his good and heading inside the temple with Ramia fast behind him. Before Fen'an can join them, the ward re-emerged, keeping him out.

"Oh no." Sarcasm dripped from Ramia's tone, unable to keep a satisfied smirk off her face as she leaned against the barrier, hip cocked out. Abelas drew Fen'an's attention to him before he could get riled up.

"Who was left behind at the other camp?"  
"Drynne wasn't too far from it, we had a run in with slavers. Although I doubt they were much trouble for her." Abelas nodded, it would be too much of a waste of time and energy to try open the barrier again. While he wasn't too pleased with the company, it would be easier to navigate as two-man team.

"Meet back with Drynne, inform her of the situation. The Inquisitor still has Heir and her other agents. We cannot have them let to their own devices." Fen'an obeyed, bidding Abelas farewell and heading back out into the forest.

Ramia stood rigid, her stance defensive. Abelas could feel her drawing on her mana, surmising that she probably was doing it instinctually. He cursed his luck, while he spared no liking for Moro, the women was silent, preferring to give him the cold shoulder than speak to him when she could help it. Her daughter it seemed, after their first exchange of words would prove to be a pain in his….well, she'd be difficult. He wasn't looking forward to traversing June's temple with her.

"Well then? Which way?" Ramia gestured to the fork in the path, two archways opening to dimly lit hallways.  
"Oh? You actually intend to listen and take my advice do you?" Ramia rolled her eyes, shoving the sentinel forward to lead the way.  
"I'm difficult, not stupid. Hurry up!"

Abelas grumbled elvhen under his breath, taking the left entrance. The only way out was to move forward and while it had been some time, this was not Abelas' first time to this temple. Grander and more opulent it once was when he last set foot within its halls.

"Stay close girl, or do not. Either way it is dangerous to wonder. The priests may be gone, but we are hardly alone."


	13. Chapter 13

"What…is that...? Lurking in the dark? Oh wait! I am." A deep gurgled laughter echoed in the dark. Numerous wisps littered the room, dim and cowering in any crevice they could find. A silhouette, slithered around the room, gelatinous and constantly morphing.

"The forest has been…bustling…as of late…" The wisps whimpered, fearful. The voice carried throughout the darkness, thick and slimy. "I was starting to believe you had all gotten….sloppy…" The sounds of crunching bones and breaking rubble across the ground were followed as the creature in the dark, changed positions. A pleased sigh leaving it as it raised a hand out when another wisp, brighter and braver than the others whizzes into the room.

"What have you brought me little one? I'll be so disappointed if I must go without for another decade or two. You little ones are hardly…satisfactory." The creature had long spindly fingers the wisp danced around, speaking in unintelligible sounds. The creature gasped in delight another chuckle dripping from his lips.

"What have you brought me then?" It inhaled long and deep through it nose as it inched further forward, dragging claws across the ground as it sniffed at the air. "Oooooooooh…young and vibrant…yet so very, very old. There is so much of it!" It turned towards the wisp, allowing it to dance again along his hand.

"Finally a sumptuous meal awaits, I had thought I might have to sate myself on scraps. You have done well." A small squeal escaped the wisp as the creature swallowed it whole, sending the others scurrying and fleeing. It pad no heed to them as they ran away from him, realeasing a long drawn out groan.

"So….Hungry…"


	14. Chapter 14

The corridor Solas and Moro continued through seemed to go on forever. Solas had spent the time explaining June to Moro. An eccentric he called him, reclusive and obsessed with his creations. Solas face was in a grimace as he thought back on that particular member of the 'Elvhen Pantheon'. He smiled after a time as he eyes trailed over some of the chiselled murals that danced across the walls by their sides.

"Despite that however, his followers were something to be admired."

"How so?"

"Their thirst and quest for knowledge was inspiring. You were lucky to find one who would turns their attention away from a book for but a moment...Do you remember the Vir Dithara?"

"Yes…the one in The Crossroads. I remember." The Vir Dithara was one of so many marvels of Elvhenan. When she was there herself, even in its desolate state she was amazed by it. To have seen it in its glory would have meant so much.

"June's followers were never too far from there, studying. Only the best of the best were given the chance to be accepted as one of his scholars. June encouraged ingenuity, bettering one's self through discipline and study." Solas sighed, "Less so once he became power hungry, like the rest of the Evanuris." Moro spared him a glance, he still wore the golden armour she had last seen him in. He stood taller and more commanding, nothing like the humble apostate she had known and fallen in love with. It should be easy to hate him, to see him as a danger and her adversary.

"Moro?"

But there it was. His voice, the way he spoke to her with that sad look in his eyes full of guilt and love, buried deep and pushed aside. This was a reminder why she was fighting him without killing him, he could still be saved from himself. At least that's what she tried to convince herself of. Whatever was in this temple could not fall into his hands, if he was so keen to seek it out himself instead of sending subordinates then there was absolute certainty that the gravity of the artefact's importance deep within the temple.

"Moro? Are you alright?" His time spent apart, gathering his small army and making plans to sunder the veil had changed him. Slowly but surely, and she didn't like it. It filled her with doubt. About their relationship and what they had. If not even bearing him a child could deter him from his path…

"I was just thinking on what you have been saying. The Evanuris seem to have been good people, once upon a time..." She placed her still whole hand against her hip. "People who wanted to do good." Solas narrowed his gaze on her as she levelled him with her own.

"A cautionary tale you should heed. Don't you think?"

Solas made to speak, but a giggle in the distance took both of their attentions. Moro was calling Laisa's name, running off ahead. Solas cursed and sprinted after her, dread filling him when he saw her pause and come to a standstill when she entered the next room.

The room was vast and empty, save for rows upon rows of armoured elves. They stood still as statues and it wasn't until Solas lit the room as he did previously, that it revealed the elves to be mechanical constructs.

"They are dormant." He pulled Moro close to him before she could charge off ahead again. "For now." A warning for her as much as himself. "Whatever is here, he did not want it to be found, these machines will be everywhere within the temple."

"We have to reach Laisa!" Moro hissed, gripping Solas' hand and ripping it off her. "How is she even getting through unharmed?" Solas walked cautiously down the steps, gesturing for Moro to follow.

"If what I saw is correct, she is being led by wisps. They will do her no harm." Themselves, he finished mentally. There was no need to cause Moro anymore distress than she was already going through. Something old and ancient was here, he could feel it in his bones, the further they followed Laisa's trail the stronger the dull heavy sensation of a presence draining on his mana became.

The wisps could not do his daughter harm, but they were drawing her somewhere. Innocent they were not, and he was certain the presence setting him unease was using the wisps to lure his daughter to it. For what purpose he still was not sure. The problem at hand demanded his attention however, any wrong move could wake these temple guardians. They had to be cautious.

"Was he building an army?"

"Perhaps, June did sometimes prefer the company of his toys than his own people. He would probably have replaced all of his slaves with them, given the chance."

"How many do you think there are?"

"Enough that we should be cautious ." The sound of a click echoed in the hall, both look down to see they had stepped on a mechanism as the floor pushed further into the ground that the other stones. The release of the trap sent another stone sinking into the floor, then another and another. They travelled to opposite ends of the hall. Long beams emerged from the walls at each end, a shining blue liquid pouring down into grooves on the floor leading down towards the temple guardians.

"Lyrium…"

Once it had descended down it flowed through into them, bring them to life. Solas pulled Moro closer.

"Try not to-"

All the machines turned to face them.

"Never mind."

Solas erected a barrier as arrows came flying at them, clattering to the floor upon impact. Moro did what she did best, sneaking past the front lines of warriors and taking out the archers before they could fire at Solas again. They were easy to take down. Easier than she felt they should have been, once she saw Solas dispose of the warrior troops with relative ease himself. He was quickly by her side again, a hand on her shoulder and concern in his eyes when she saw her prosthetic had come loose.

"Are you alright? You are not hurt?" Moro shoved his hand away, and re-adjusted her weaponised arm.

"I'm fine. Stop fussing!" Her voice louder when he attempted to help her again. Solas frowned, taking a step back and putting some distance between them.

"Forgive me…"

"Let's find Laisa and see how this all plays out when we reach our destination. Then we'll see how much forgiveness I have." Moro walked ahead to continue their path, sighing long and hard through her nose.

"ARGH!" Moro fell to the ground, a shock of lightening hitting her straight in the back. Solas turns to the source of the attack and finds a standing automation. Soon they were all re-animating, some abandoning weapons and opting for magic while others continued to rise and come back to life. Moro punched herself in the thigh in hopes it would cease the shaking, when the worst of it stopped she rose to her feet on wobbly legs. "I knew it was too easy. What now?"

Solas scanned across the guardians, they had to have a weakness. "Look." He pointed towards the centre of their chests, glowing a shining bright blue. Brighter than any other parts of their bodies. "The lyrium is keeping them alive. Destroy their centres and they will fall. They have to." Moro wasn't truly convinced, taking one of her hidden daggers and sending it flying straight into the core of one of them. The heart of the machine exploded from the impact and then it fell to the ground, the lyrium slowly ebbing away as well as the life inside it.

"Alright. I can work with that."

"Go again for the archers! Keep them off me!"

Moro is swiping past them again, heading straight for her targets. Despite their stubbornness to fall and the durability of their metal physiques that was all they were. Whatever June planned for them he did not wish to give them any intelligence. Their moves easy to evade and counter. The sheer number of them was what made them challenging.

Moro did not have magic on her side as Solas did, so it didn't surprise her when he had already taken out the others and began to aid her. When the battle finally came to an end Moro crushed the last machine under her boot, cracking her shoulders and re-sheathing her blade. Solas' attention was drawn to several wisps who watched them from afar, scurrying away as soon as they were spotted.

"Come, we must hurry."

"Ugh…All these rooms look the same! Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Abelas sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time, or maybe fifty-fifth? He lost count. He knew breaking down that barrier would hold consequences, the temple's magics were still alive. An illusion had been cast making it seem like they were walking in circles. Which technically, they were but eventually one of these entrances would show a weakness he could exploit, destroying the illusion.

He was sure even if he did explain this to Ramia she would still never shut up. So he kept her in the dark. Opting for ignoring her altogether.

"I wasn't being rhetorical!" Ramia bumps straight into him as he ceased walking suddenly. Abelas turned to look down at the elf, her eyes calm but sparked with something akin to a challenge. He was almost twice her height, it would require little to no effort of magic to subdue or do her harm. On top of that he was the only thing keeping her safe from the dangers within the temple.

And yet…

"You just gonna stare at me?"

She was either a brave girl or a dim-witted child. Perhaps both. He was leaning towards both.

"Let me be clear….?"

"Ramia."

"Ramia. I do not know your issues with the Dread Wolf. To be quite frank, I do not care." Abelas folded his arms in-front of him, regarding the girl with a casual disdain that didn't go unnoticed as Ramia tapped her foot impatiently. "Some sort of ruined parental bond yes? Considering the relationship between…him and the Inquisitor…" Abelas turned his back to her, approaching another archway. "You and I however, have no such antagonism towards each other. In fact, this is the longest conversation we have ever had."

"You work for Solas. That's good enough reason for me not to trust you. Besides Abelas…" Ramia caught up to him, an almost too sweet smile on her face. "My mother met you before, I was given quite a 'colourful' explanation of what you are like. So trust me, I don't like our predicament any more than you do."

"Then you would do well to try be co-operative would you not?" Abelas cast a spell with a click of his fingers, undoing the illusion placed on the entrance to the new chamber. With a mockingly swept bow he led her through to the next room. Ramia returned the gesture with her own sarcastic curtsy, taking the lead.

"So, what room is this?"

This part of the temple had the ceiling missing, showing that they were well into the night-time. Moonlight poured in through, the walls reflected it and illuminated the room. This made the room beautiful its own way, despite the state of disrepair it was in. Something akin to a stage was in the centre of the room, now cracked and overgrown with vines. Rows upon rows of seating went around as high as possible, leading ahead of it was a great staircase.

"Those wishing to earn June's favour would come to this room." Abelas indicated towards the stage. "Gifts or inventions would be presented, it was considered an honour for the chance to prove one's self and their talents at the Coliseum." Ramia listened intently, her mind playing images of what this place must have looked like in its prime.

"What else?"

"Hmm?"

"You have to know more! You're old!" Abelas frowned at her statement. He wasn't that old. He surmised however, that to Ramia all the elvhen were old. His knowledge, meagre as it seemed to himself would sound unending and bountiful to her. Ramia herself seemed to have realised the implication of what he said, clearing her throat. A fleeting blush coming over her cheeks.

"Well…Y'know, you're an ancient elf. You were there….n'stuff…" She mumbled.

Abelas shrugged his shoulders. "This place is not that much of a marvel. My afflictions for coliseums however is non-existent, I am not the best person to ask for dramatic descriptions." He had become distracted in his chatter, unaware that Ramia had begun to wonder over to the centre of the room.

"Ramia…be careful."

Ramia turned to face him, an eyebrow arched in questioning. "Why? What's gonna happen?"

"The floor does not look stable. Come here." Ramia snorts, ignoring his order and continuing to explore until she comes to the centre of the entire Coliseum. "Do you ever listen?" he shouted, unnerved by the deep cracks that decorated the entire structure the girl stood on.

"It's fine Abelas, honestly…" Ramia crossed her arms against her chest. "What's the worst that can happen?"

The floor collapsed beneath her, a scream echoing and her staff abandoned next to the hole. All that was left once the dust had cleared.

Abelas squatted down, arms resting against his knees as he peered down into the whole. Completely and utterly unsurprised by what had happened. Where ever she was it was a long way down. "Well….I'll be sure to let your mother know you died bravely." Abelas rose to full height, heading towards the large staircase to meet with Solas and Moro.

He paused in his steps, turning to look at the staff that sat abandoned by the hole. His mind constantly changing, questioning whether he could do what he wanted to do in good conscience. Abelas cursed under his breath, brisk walking over to the hole and picking up Ramia's staff. Hand on hip and tapping the staff against the ground.

"Mythal give me strength..." He prayed, pinching the bridge of his nose before descending below to find her. If he was lucky she would have hit her head and fallen unconscious.

Considering his luck so far, he very much doubted it.


	15. Chapter 15

When Abelas finally reached the bottom he scrunched his nose up at the excessive dust that gathered in front of him when his feet hit the ground. Ramia laid on the ground not too far, the only sign she was alive being her pained groans as she clutched at her head.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her to her feet. Ramia was still recovering from the fall to give a snarky reply and instead nodded, allowing Abelas to check for any serious damage. "You'll be fine. So long as you start to listen to me from now on."

"How was I supposed to know the ground would literally collapse beneath me?!" Ramia slapped his hands away as she became more irritable.

"I do recall telling you to stay close by did I not?" Ramia waved her hand dismissively, pulling her cloak tighter against her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Her eyes widened a fraction before she began to search frantically around her. "Shit! My staff…" Abelas clears his throat, revealing said staff to her to take. Ramia stubbornly glares at him before snatching it from his grasp.

"Thank you…"

"You are welcome." They stood in front of each other awkwardly for a few seconds, Ramia's eyes trailed off to the hole that she had fallen through. She was an inconvenience to Abelas, there was no doubt about that in her mind. Yet he had gone out of his way to come after her.

"You could have left me behind." She commented. Abelas followed her line of sight, a grunt rumbling from his throat in agreement.

"The idea of doing so did come to mind I admit." A thought came to mind which caused Abelas to smile a fraction. "Has my 'timely rescue' at least earned me your co-operation?" Ramia leaned back, jokingly contemplating his question.

"Maybe…Just a bit though. Takes more than one simple rescue to win my favour y'know."

"Of course." He replied dryly.

Ramia turned on her heel regarding their current situation. "So Abelas…where are we now?" tapping her staff against the ground she cast the crystal gem at the top to glow, providing light for them both. Abelas poured magic into her staff to make it glow brighter, revealing the room to have coffins, bones and prayer stones. Skulls seemed to have become part of the temple's foundations, due to a shortage of tombs or something more sinister neither of them could say.

"Catacombs…"

"Creepy…" Ramia recoiled away when she found a skull too close for comfort near her foot, bumping into Abelas. "Please tell me there's a way out." Abelas placed a hand on her lower back, pushing her to start moving through the underground tunnels.

"Considering our unorthodox entrance, yes. Knowing our luck it will be incredibly far and take us to the complete other side of the temple. Where we won't need to be."

"Living up to your namesake aren't you?" Abelas ignored her comment and pushed her forward to light the way. Their footsteps echoed through the tunnels that seemed to go unending, the only other sign of life being the occasional rat that scampered across the walls. Ramia groaned at the sight of them. "Why rats?! I hate rats!"

"I imagine they haven't had a good scrap of food for some time….let us hope they do not crave portly, loud obnoxious elves." That remark earned him a good elbow to the gut.

"That's not funny! Gods this place gives me the creeps…"

"It is a tomb full of the dead Ramia. I would be slightly concerned if you felt 'right at home'. So to speak." Despite all his jests and Ramia's bravado she truly was unsettled by the catacombs. He kept a hand on her shoulder, a reminder she wasn't by herself down here and that everything would be fine. The sound of a large slab of stone hitting the ground broke from behind them, causing them both to turn sharply behind themselves. Feet frozen to the ground.

Out of the dark came out a handful of undead, nothing but bone and rags. Abelas muttered something in elvhen Ramia couldn't pick up, his hand already clenched in a fist of fire. Ramia looked from the skeletons to Abelas and his defensive stance. An amused smirk on her face.

"Abelas." She snorted, a hand cocked on her hip. "They're a bunch of bones, what are they gonna do?"

Within moments the collar of her cloak was being pulled, as she stumbled backwards the sound of a fireball hitting the wall she stood in front of moments ago was ringing in her ears. Abelas had pulled her out of the way of an attack cast by one of the skeletons now coming after them.

"What the fuck?! They can use magic?!"

One of the skeletons threw another. Abelas shoves Ramia to the ground, his legs spreading further apart in an offensive stance. "Stay down!" He yelled before unleashing a crushing force of magic at their enemies. The strength of the blast leaving the undead in pieces all across the tunnel.

Ramia stared wide-eyed at Abelas from below, amazed at the sheer control and strength of his magic. If she had tried that spell the entire area would have collapsed, if she could even muster that amount of power. Ramia was reminded that Abelas was no mere elf. Not as old and powerful as Solas but still, something for her to keep in mind when she was giving him a hard time.

"You can get up now."

"I don't know…sentinels, slavers and now undead? I think I might stay down here- Ok never mind!" Abelas was hoisting her up from her collar again until she could stand on her own two feet, ignoring the girl's glare as she dusted herself off. "Your skinny arms are quite deceiving."

Both continued their journey through the tunnels, the sound of shuffling feet pausing their steps once again. Abelas turned, pinching the bridge of his nose at the sight of more undead behind them again as far as their eyes could see. "Etunash…ahnsul to em min gara?"

Ramia held up her staff, ready to fight but was stopped by Abelas who grabs her by the wrist. "No, there are too many. And this tunnel is too narrow. We run." Ramia squeaked in surprise as she was dragged at an alarming speed through the tunnels, every now and then coming to a rough halt as Abelas decided which paths they should take.

"Do you even know which way you're going?" Abelas sends another force of magic to slow the undead down, muttering a quick "no" before grabbing her again and sprinting off again. "What do you mean no?! We need to get back to the temple proper!"

"I am more concerned with not getting overwhelmed by undead!"

"I just saw you take out five of them like it was nothing! OW!" Somehow some of the creatures had weapons other than magic, sending an arrow their way. Ramia paused and fell to the ground, revealing an arrow lodged in her waist. "Not again!" She screamed, a pained sob leaving her as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. "Shit…shit, shit, shit…" Abelas cursed under his breath realising that fleeing would be pointless and never ending. Besides…

They'd hit a dead end.

Abelas looked from the undead to Ramia on the floor in pain, cursing again before picking her up, careful to avoid the arrow in her side.

"Brace yourself and pull out the arrow. Do it!" Ramia screamed as she pulled it out, hand quickly pressing on the wound to hold back the bleeding until they could escape. Abelas carried her to the dead end, ready to blast a hole through the wall. Another fireball was sent their way that he barely avoided. It collided with the ground below them, crumbling the structure and sending them both tumbling through and sliding downwards. Ramia used what strength she had to erect a barrier below them. Wherever this led them, she was not going to make it a painful landing.

Finally reaching the bottom, they stumbled and fell into a ravine. The sound of water crashing against rock filling their ears. Abelas groaned eyes opening and sighing at the sight of them being back in the forest.

"Abelas…" Ramia was still on the ground, hand bloody as she still held it against her wound. Abelas was quickly at her side, picking her up again and taking her into a nearby cave. "Where are we? Fuck! Gently!" She groaned as he set her down.

"I'm going to rip your shirt."

"What?"

What started as a small puncture hole became much larger, giving Abelas a better view of the damage the arrow did. Placing a hand against the wound and pouring healing magic into it. "The catacombs covered more ground than I expected them to, once you are healed we shall make our way back as soon as we can."

"How far away are we?" Abelas looked back to the waterfall outside the cave, tutting. "I remember no signs of water by the temple, we are most likely far enough to make it a troublesome journey."

"How far Abelas?"

"I…do not know."

"Damn it…this is my fault."

Abelas smirked. "I will not argue that point." Ramia tried to rise, wincing as she was encouraged to lay back down. "You worry for your sister and mother."

"Of course I do! We just dealt with undead! Who knows what else is there!" Ramia bit at her lower lip, anger and frustration building up inside of her in spikes. "One fucking arrow and I'm practically useless!" Abelas blew out a sigh, feeling some level of sympathy for the girl.

"While I am loathe to pay you a compliment. If you had not made that barrier our landing would have been very messy." The glow around his hand vanished, he rose to his feet and offered his hand out for Ramia to take. "What has happened has happened. Do you want to sit here and cry about it or get back to the temple Da'lath'in?" Ramia smiled, picking up her staff. Grateful it had not been lost in the fall. She walked off ahead, unaware of the smile Abelas for her re-found vigour for the task ahead of them.

"Wait!"

Laisa giggled as she continued to follow the wisps. Eventually she came to a dark room, one single wisp larger than the others sat in the middle. That particular wisp grew brighter and echoed joyfully at her arrival, it's bouncing urging her to come closer.

Laisa ran to it, sitting on her knees and holding it close.

"Hello! You're really big! Not like your friends." The tinier wisps gathered around, their voices joining together melodically before becoming fearful again. They scurried away, all except for the large one in her hands. Despite that however, it shook fearful all the same. Laisa cooed at the spirit, imitating stroking movements. "What's wrong?"

Laisa shot her eyes up towards the darkness behind her, shimming on her knees to face the presence she felt lurking in the dark.

"Hello?"

"You can sense me can you? My my…they have brought me something interesting haven't they?"

Laisa cocked her head to the side, hushing the wisp in her lap. "The wisps brought me here? Why? Are you alone here?"

The creature never emerged from the darkness, preferring to stay obscured, but it moved about lazily. Several pairs of eyes glowing in the dark.

"Oh yes…all alone. I'm glad I finally have someone to speak to. It gets so lonely down here in the dark." Laisa didn't know why but she felt something pulling at her. Something deep down inside her told her to keep her distance however, so she stayed where she was. The wisp in her grasp broke into smaller ones.

"But you have the wisps, aren't they your friends?"

"They are…in a sense…but they are such simple creatures. It would be lovely to speak to someone new…"

"You want to talk?"

"Yes, little one. Just to talk…nothing more…" A wisp wandered too close to the creature, revealing one elongated claw, Laisa jumped up to her feet at the sight of it. A chill ran her spine at the sound of the creature inhaling deeply.

"Come closer….Laisa…I will not hurt you…"


	16. Chapter 16

"Look, more wisps." The small spirits flew past Moro and Solas, ignoring them and heading off in some unknown destination. "They came from there, Laisa can't be far." Moro whispered. Solas broke off into a jog, dread filling him and urging him to run towards the room at the end of the hall.

"Solas? Solas what's wrong?! Solas!"

Solas had reached out for his magic to sense their daughter. The first he felt was her spirit itself, then fear. Laisa's fear and then…

"She is not alone…We must hurry!" So many questions ran through Moro's head. What did he mean she wasn't alone? Where was she? Who was after her? Is she alright? They couldn't reach the next chamber sooner but what greeted them was total darkness and there in the middle surrounded by wisps was Laisa, frozen in place.

Moro wanted to scream her name, beg her to come back but Solas held a hand to mouth. His attention upon the many sets of eyes that stared hungrily at Laisa. Moro pulled at his hand, bringing it low enough to hiss through her teeth at him. "What are you doing?! We have to get her away from that thing!" Despite her hushed tone, Laisa heard her mother's voice.

"Mamae!" Laisa was running until a clawed hand held her down. "Mamae! Babae!" Laisa whimpered at the weight holding her in place, crying out again to her mother and father for help.

"We have visitors!"

Solas and Moro tensed up at the sound of the creature's voice. Moro's teeth bared in a snarl as Solas held an iron grip to keep her in place, his eyes darting from the monster's eyes to his child. With a hesitant wave Solas brought like to the room, revealing the monster hiding in the dark. Their eyes widened in horror.

The monster took up almost the entirety of the far half of the chamber, towering above them tenfold. Many beady eyes littered its face, some concentrating on Laisa, some on Solas and Moro as well as squinting at the bright light now illuminating the room. The creature was gargantuan, green with slime and constantly shifting its shape with two long and large arms. The claws sharp.

"What…is that?"

The monster clicked its tongue, adjusting to the light and widening its mouth in a smile, sharp jagged teeth on display. It turned its attention to Solas and Moro both, a deep chuckle rumbling from its throat.

"Does it really matter what I am? So rude…interrupting my meal."

"Your meal?!"

The monster waves his spare hand to the wisps that dance and scurry near the chamber's entrance.

"My little toys have been very good. So many centuries in the dark…they always ensure I am well fed."

Solas curled his lip in disgust. "A hunger demon…"

"Perhaps…what I am is of no concern of yours. Tiny as this elf is…" Drool dripped from its teeth. "Old blood like this is rare indeed. You will not have it back!" His voice took on a shriek at the last remark but did nothing to deter Moro own anger. Moro shoves Solas out of her way, marching down the steps.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Moro.

"You want to feed you pig?! I have something better for you then."

The monster burst into fits of laughter, his hand never leaving Laisa as he addressed Moro. "You are nothing! You would barely serve to sate me for a few minutes!" Moro ignored his insult, closing her eyes and willing forth the voices of the well. Making their voices brighter, hoping this creature would be able to hear them.

Solas felt it too, the hairs on his neck standing on end when he began to suspect what her plan was. "Moro! What are you doing?! Stop!" Moro was walking closer, the voices becoming louder, bellowing out at her to keep away from the creature. That this abomination was beyond help. Moro ignored their pleas, all that mattered was Laisa.

All of the creature's eyes trained on Moro within seconds, sensing the power of the well inside her. Within moments it was charging after her, abandoning Laisa and slamming Moro on her back, down on the ground with its giant palm.

Laisa wanted to run to her mother's side but was pulled across by her father who quickly placed a ward around her. A cage as well as protection. "Babae!" Solas placed his hand against the barrier, hushing her.

"I will get mamae, _ma'da'ean. Do not worry." Solas turned back, the hunger demon still pinning Moro to the ground._

 _Moro gritted her teeth, hands digging into its meaty wrists. The beast inhaled her scent deep and long, eyes rolling to the back of its head and cackling deeply before coming inches to her face._

"There are so many of them! So much to drink and take!" The monster sent a shockwave at Solas when he ventured too close, sending him slamming against the wall. Eyes never leaving Moro as she continued to struggle in its hold. "Once I have my fill of you, I'll have them both as well."

"Disgusting pile of waste." Moro spat in its eye. A low growl and its hand traveling up to her face was its response. A ray of light emitted from his palm before slamming her away.

"Mamae!" Moro curled into herself, willing the pain to go as she shut her eyes tight. When she opened her eyes to search for Laisa she was only met with darkness.

The demon had taken her sight.

Panic overtook her as her hands searched frantically, ear twitching and fear building at the sound of the demon's chuckles echoing behind her.

"It's so much better when there is a chase!" Moro tried to rise, but the attack from earlier left her leg bloody. Laisa continued to yell for her mother. Moro crawled towards her voice, sobbing as the sounds of heavy footsteps grew louder behind her.

"RUN! I CANNOT CHASE YOU IF YOU DO NOT RUN!" The demon deliberately caused rocks and other debris to collapse making it harder for Moro to know which direction safety resided.

"Moro!" she raised her head at the sound of her name.

"Solas? Solas?!" Tears fell from her eyes when she felt a claw by her foot. "Solas take Laisa and go! NOW! Get out of here!"

Solas ignored her plea, rising back to his feet with fury in his eyes.

Before the demon could swallow her whole Solas summons a stone-fist, colliding it straight into the monster's jaw. Its teeth a broken and bloody mess as it backed away, screeching in pain.

Moro shook, flinching when Solas' hand came to rest by her cheek, moving aside hair that clung to her skin. Moro's hand searched desperately for him. "Where's Laisa?" She croaked. "Solas is she safe?"

"Hush…Laisa is fine." Solas urged Moro to stay down. He rose to his feet and faced the demon that still coward from him, its size shrinking as he got closer. Solas glared at the creature, his hands clenched at his sides.

"What is your name?!"

"Mercy! Mercy! Please!"

"BE SILENT!"

The demon cowered in fear, Solas had not held back in revealing his power. He made sure this creature knew exactly what he was capable of and the cost it would have to pay for harming those dear to him.

Solas raised his hand towards it, sending searing heat that tore at its flesh. "How many have suffered in your wake spirit? How many have you taken to sate your pitiful hunger?"

"LANASTE!" The demon howled in pain, its voice shaking the very foundations of the temple. Solas faltered a moment shocked by the elvhen that bawled forth from it. His eyes narrowed, pity filling him as the hunger spirit poured tears unending from the pain.

"You are no demon…or spirit…are you?" No answer but more whimpers and cries were heard. Solas' mouth became a thin line before he lifted both his hands, eyes glowing that stark blue before encasing the creature in ice. He sent another wave of magic through, the ice melting away to reveal an elf.

He was haggard, skin and bone. Face hollow and inked with June's vallaslin. He shook there on his knees, eyes wide and confused. Solas ran a hand down his face, a deep sigh escaping him as he recognised the elvhen man instantly.

"Belavahn…"

The elvhen man's eyes grew wider at Solas' voice. "Belavahn…Belavahn…my name…my name is Belavahn." Belavahn looked down at his hands, as bony as the rest of him. Cut, bruised and caked with blood. Tears filled his eyes, knowing the blood was not his own. His heart swelled heavy as his mind slowly remembered himself. Of what became of him.

"Ma' venuralas…we were stranded. The Vir Dithara gone…all the books gone...everything…" Belavahn buried his face in his hands at the sight of Moro and her beaten, whimpering form. His awareness of all he committed as the demon at the forefront of his mind.

Solas placed his hands on his shoulders in comfort. "The Vir Dithara and libraries of this temple were everything to you Belavahn…" Solas knew Belavahn so many centuries ago, a servant undeserving of his markings. So bright and curious, always starving for more knowledge. When the veil was made many who had no died had been reduced to isolation in their temples. It should not have come as a surprise what became of him.

It hurt him all the same, Belavahn did not deserve such a fate.

"I killed them…I killed them…" Bellavahn sobbed, sigh of relief came over him at seeing Moro across the way, her sight returned and trained on him. "Ir'abelas….ir'abelas forgive me da'len. Sathan…"

"Solas…." Solas turned to see Moro, a hard look on her face as she clutches at her wounds, breath laboured. "Help him." With a solemn nod he turned his attention back to the ancient elf, eyes shining bright once again.

"I am the one who should be asking forgiveness lethallan…the fault is mine….all of it…"

"Almost there….there…..oh no…"

"What?" Ramia asked as she caught up to Abelas up the cliff they had fallen from, Abelas pointed towards the horizon, the Temple of June was in the distance surrounded by a decent amount of the forest. "How did we get so far?!" she sighed. Ramia gave Abelas a quick pat on the back. "Come on then! We won't get closer by staring at it."

"True enough." He agreed. "Traveling at night is unwise however, we will stay in that cave for tonight. You will eat while I search for Solas in the fade. See what progress they have made."

"I won't say no to that."

After many failed attempt to catch fish with the blade end of her staff prompting Abelas to electrocute the river, both were left with an abundance of food when they returned back to the cave and made camp.

The fire was warm and welcome after the day they had had. Ramia shrugged off her cloak, removing her hair tie and trying to reduce the amount of knots in her hair. Grumbling and swearing quietly to herself. Her legs stretched out in front of her, glad to finally be able to stop and not have some form of injury ailing her.

Although she had Abelas to thank for that. Despite her mother's thought on the man he had been much kinder to her than she initially thought he would. Of course she could chalk that up to the idea that Solas would have him flayed alive if injury came to her. Some small part of her hoped that wasn't the case, she always hated conditional kindness.

Eventually Abelas came to join her, she pushed her musings to the back of her head and took a fish off the fire to sink her teeth into.

Abelas sat crossed legged by the fire. Pulling off his hood, a sigh on his lips as he ran a hand through hair, scratching at his undercut. Ramia pupils dilated at the sight of him. Long white hair in a plait behind him in a mohawk-like style. Mythal's vallaslin along his forehead and cheeks.

"Oh no." Abelas raised tired eyes at Ramia as she stared straight at him, her face slowly dusting pink at the cheeks.

"What?"

"You're cute. You can't be cute! Why aren't you bold and old like the rest of the sentinels?!" Abelas raised a confused eyebrow, unsure what could be considered the correct approach to…whatever this was. Ramia's lack of subtlety was ridiculous and…endearing?

"I can call you a da'len and waggle my finger at you from now on if that would please you. Perhaps complain about back aches here and there."

"Oh ha-ha, the old-as-balls sentinel made a joke. You're a funny man now huh?"

"Apparently a good-looking one too." That made her blush harder, causing the girl to grumble and turn away. Sleep would come early tonight it seemed as he made himself comfortable as well, placing wards to protect them and preparing his mind to enter the fade. With luck, Solas and Moro had found Laisa and made more progress than they have.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17 contains NSFW material and has been posted on AO3 instead._

 **You can view this chapter here:** /works/6156726/chapters/14789551


	18. Chapter 18

"Forgive me vhenan."

"Don't-"

"No. I am sorry…I…the years fighting with you, and the knowledge of our child. Our Laisa…"

"We all have our breaking points Solas."

"…."

"You might be immortal Solas but that doesn't make you invincible."

"And you are neither of those things either."

"Is that why you don't want to let your plans go? Are you afraid of me dying? That I will grow old while you'll remain the same?"

"It is one of many reasons to restore the world of my people."

"I think you've been trying and failing so much that at this point you do it simply out of habit."

"Hehe…you are probably right about that…"

"That's it isn't it? You have so much blood on your hands that you feel obligated to do this."

"Moro-"

"I don't see it in your eyes Solas, I don't see a fire and determination for your goals. You're so empty when you speak of restoring Elvhenan. This world has value and you're too stubborn and blind to admit it."

"…."

"I feel for you ma'lath, I truly do. I want nothing more than to help you restore what was. But not with fire and blood. Ramia and Laisa come first. "

"I know."

"I will fight you every step of the way."

"I know that too."

"And it will kill me…

"As it will me."

"….I should check on-"

"Wait! Please stay…don't go yet. I'm not ready…"

"Solas…"

"Sathan ma'vhenan, just a bit longer…you will leave this temple. With Laisa…"

"….Do you truly mean that Solas? Promise me you're speaking the truth."

"I promise. Laisa will stay with you. Just lay with me a bit longer. Just a moment more…"


	19. Chapter 19

It was cold. 'In the south' kind of cold and everything seemed taller. Ramia could only come to the conclusion the nightmares were starting up again. Which meant she was a child again.

Judging by her surroundings she was in Wycome, the wilderness to the north of the Free Marches more specifically. In an encampment, Clan Lavellan's encampment.

The place was bustling, the craftsmen could be heard improving wares, herbalists chattered loud with their laughter and gossip as they turned herbs into medicine.

It was awful how acute her dreams made this unpleasant memory.

The sounds of leaves scattering along the breeze through the camp sent a shiver down her spine. The halla went quiet and nervous, elves in the clan packing and arming themselves as they scurried and spoke in hushed tones.

How quickly the atmosphere had changed.

They had known the humans were coming, but packing and setting off for travel would have taken a week to do. They didn't have weeks. They had no more time at all when the sounds of shouting in the distance was the warning cry before aravels were set aflame.

The hunters and apprentices had already gone to fight. Mothers and children slung on halla and harts, it didn't matter where they took them as long as they got away. Ramia was running, there was so much fire and the dead. Humans and clansmen both.

The smell of blood and smoke was so thick in the air, "knife-ears" and "blood mages" being screamed from all around. A hand was suddenly on her, tugging roughly at her hair and pulling her back, the all too familiar glint of an axe poised for her head.

Before it could meet her a blast of power sent the man reeling, crashing against a rock. Hard enough to kill. Lavellan's first was there, bloody and beaten but not dead. She had never gotten to know his name but he had saved her life.

It mattered little when several arrows flew on him, sending him on his knees a gasped "Run" on his lips. Meeting his own end. Ramia remembered staring at him, too afraid to move and too shocked to scream. But there was Keeper Deshanna in the distance calling to her, begging her to run.

When she rose to her feet and dashed towards her, her feet felt like stone. The path ahead seemed to stretch on forever and no matter how much she cried out for help Deshanna was further and further away and the shemlen behind were getting closer and closer. The beat of her heart getting faster and faster till it was all she could hear over the screams and cries.

Louder.

Louder.

Run faster.

Faster Ramia. Faster.

More fire. So much fire it seared her skin and clutched at her lungs. Blood everywhere.

Keep running.

Voices spoke in her mind, becoming more vulgar and violent as they taunted her.

"Where's mother? Mamae mamae, you cried. Mamae who always promised she would protect you. Who said nothing would keep you two apart, who left for a conclave even when you cried and pleaded for her not to go. Where a page became her face and the letters upon them her voice, as she spent two years in a distant foreign country before seeing fit to bring you to her. Where Inquisitor was more important a title than Mother. She left you alone and now you will die."

Abelas slowly blinked awake, eyes lazily taking in his surroundings. A grumbled sigh to realise yes, he was defiantly still in a cave in the middle of a forest and not say…back at the Temple of Mythal. In Uthenera and NOT helping the Dread Wolf bring back Elvhenan.

Not that he didn't want to restore his world. But, with a quick look to his right at the insufferable girl asleep (rather noisily he might add), he had to question just how much he was willing to put up with to realise their goals. Granted, Ramia had become much more agreeable after their slip up with the undead. She finally seemed to understand that until they were back and reunited with the others they were not enemies, they could play nice.

Abelas' glance in her direction became more questioning when he realised her whimpering and small muffled crying. Rising to his feet he walked over, her face and neck covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her head tossed from side to side, mumbling words that meant nothing to him but there was no question that she was being plagued by nightmares. He resolved to wake her when her eyes started becoming wet and her whimpers turned to screams.

Ramia awoke with a strangled gasp, eyes shot wide and breathing heavy. Sitting upright almost immediately and taking in her surroundings realising where she was. Hands buried into her hair, she tried to steady her breathing and recompose herself.

"Fuck…fuck! I forgot the runes in the fall…stupid, stupid, stupid…."

"Ramia…?"

"They veil's too thin here…I need those runes to stop those fucking nightmares!"

"You have trouble sleeping?" She didn't seem to hear him, too lost in the anxiety. It probably didn't help that he jostled her awake. Her mind still hadn't settled, so he resigned to comfort her. A hand at her back offering his other one for her to hold onto. Ramia stared at the offered hand, hesitant but accepting it. The feel of something solid and living that wasn't threatening, calming her down more than she thought it would.

They stayed like that for some time in silence. Nightmares were an unpleasant experience, and Abelas would not hold back sympathy simply out of their differences. The adjustment his own sentinels endured after the veil was struck caused similar situations. It was a difficult journey for them to overcome.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up Abelas."

"You are sorry? Well, there are two words I would not have expected from you." Her laugh was shaky, her grip on his hand tightening.

"And laughter? Your condition is worse than I thought." Abelas could attempt being funny when he wanted. He didn't know why but he wanted to help, he felt compelled to. Especially when she looked at him with tired eyes her mirth never reaching them. She was an animated person, it did not suit her to be so sombre. Angry yes, but not sombre.

"I usually have runes placed that strengthen the veil back home, for some reason it makes sleeping easier. No nightmares. Maybe the weakened veil just gives me less control over my dreams and where I can direct them."

"This is a constant issue?" Ramia nodded, eyes downcast as she ran a free hand through her hair.

"The dreams involves screams mostly…my clan screaming and dying. Fire everywhere…I always wake up just as humans snatch me away." Ramia rubbed a pulse at her forehead, brows furrowing at the building pain. "I wish the dreams were just my imagination and not a memory."

Ramia was only thirteen when Clan Lavellan was massacred in Wycome and Inquisition soldiers brought her to Skyhold. She could never truly escape those memories. With Solas' help at the time, runes were made using artefacts that scattered Thedas. Elvhen artefacts that strengthened the veil. At the time it seemed a very good hunch on his part that it would reduce the frequency and potency of her nightmares. Looking back with what she knew now however, it seemed it was basic knowledge for him more than estimation.

Those runes helped all the same, the night's chaotic events made her completely forget about them. Ramia would never go to sleep without them, she worried how she would sleep now. Why bother when she knew what was waiting for her.

It had suddenly occurred to Ramia that she was still holding onto Abelas' hand.

She snatched her hand away, avoiding eye contact. Mentally chastising herself for allowing such affectionate contact. Abelas didn't seem to notice, or at least his face didn't betray any acknowledgment.

"It is still early, you should get more sleep."

"No." she said, much more sternly that she had meant to. Clearing her throat and addressing Abelas fully she twisted her body to face him. "I'll be fine, a bit of food and I'll be right as rain. Come on, we shouldn't waste any more time. Besides…" Ramia rose to her feet, clapping a hand at Abelas' face before pulling up his hood. Ignoring the heavy weight in her stomach telling her not to push her luck with her next choice words.

"If I have to look at those cheekbones any longer who knows what might happen."

"The artful nuances of attraction and seduction are lost to you aren't they?" Ramia had pulled the hood a little harshly, whatever expression was on his face was unknown to her but she didn't miss the amused lilt to his voice as he remarked her bravado.

Ramia walked away with a skip in her step, a cheeky grin on her lips as she stood at the cave's entrance. Her face betraying the jump in her gut when she wasn't met with either ridicule or rejection from him.

"Here's the thing Abelas, when Solas fails and the world stays just as it is." Her smile never left as she turned her head to look back. "You'll learn that you got to live in the moment." She also never saw anything wrong with a little bit of honesty.

"You seem to forget whose side I am on."

"Yeah that part's kind of keeping me conflicted…" That part should have been a no-no. A BIG no-no.

Ramia was good at making bad decisions though. It wasn't as if she would act on it however, Ramia enjoyed complimenting people, although why it always had to be seen as an invitation bothered her at times. But it was nice. She had faith in her mother to look out for Laisa, returning to the temple was a simple enough task. A moment to be herself again felt needed, and that meant being a bit of a tit at someone else's expensive. And a bit of flirting.

That person being Abelas. It was refreshing to know he could be a good sport about it. Despite the circumstances.

"Solas and the Inquisitor found Laisa and are safe. I forgot to mention that."

Ramia took in a large gulp of the night air, exhaling and letting it of her lungs slowly. A serene tenderness to her gaze.

"Good. One less thing to worry about."

"Are you sure you do not wish to rest more?"

"Got a spell that will get rid of my nightmares?"

"Myself….? No. I'm sorry."

"Didn't think so." A hand wrapped around the bend of her arm, pulling her back before she could venture off into the wild. Abelas was staring down at her, face thoughtful. He seemed insistent they don't walk the forest alone at night but it seemed a waste if the weaker of the two did not use this time to sleep and collect strength.

"Yes…?"

He was pulling her back inside the cave, taking her cloak to make a pillow of sorts for her.

"I will find you in the fade." He ignited the campfire, made it stronger before gesturing for Ramia to lie on her back.

"A temporary solution, but you are in no state to wander the forest. You look like you will drop and collapse at any moment."

A grumble was her only argument to give, unwilling to accept that he was right. Ramia was tired, exhausted even. If she could help it she would defiantly sleep. It made sense that Abelas would be somniari, and it seemed the only option available right now. If it could help even a small fraction, perhaps it was worth the risk.

"Why are you being so insistent about this? Don't want to carry me if I drop down asleep?"

"You are quite heavy…"

"I am not that heavy! We were running from fucking skeletons as well, I might add! Of course it'd be difficult carrying me." Abelas' expression stretched into something akin to worry, Ramia was more partial to accept it as him being displeased by her stubbornness.

"Please sleep."

The humorous undertones of the atmosphere seemed to disappear, Ramia's anxiety slowly rising back to the forefront of her mind.

"You promise you'll find me? I'm trusting you even if I shouldn't."

"You have my word Ramia. I promise you won't suffer anymore nightmares tonight."

"…Alright…ok…I can do this."

"Everything will be fine."


	20. Chapter 20

When Ramia went back to sleep she didn't expect Abelas to be good on his word, but he was. She was back in her camp again, but there was no sense of urgency or foreboding that something bad would happen. It was just empty.

It was an empty Dalish camp.

She jumped when a hand placed itself at the centre of her back, sighing in relief that it was only Abelas. Turning her attention towards him she gave him the briefest of smiles.

"I'll be honest Abelas, I didn't actually think you would show up."

"I gave my word did I not?" Abelas looked around the abandoned camp, mouth curled at one side. Seemingly unimpressed. "Where are we?"

"Home…but it seems dreary…is it supposed to be like this?"

"To keep the nightmare at bay? Yes."

Ramia turned up to look at him, she didn't want to stay here if it was this desolate.

"Can you take me somewhere else?"

"You don't wish to linger?"

"No." Ramia held onto the bend of his arm, brows furrowing and eyes forlorn and she looked at the empty aravels, halla-less pens and abandoned campfire. The gloomy sky of the fade here only accentuating the melancholy inside her for her childhood home. "There's nothing left for me here."

She sparked with an idea and looked up at Abelas with a soft smile, the hand on his arm tightening slightly.

"Can you take us anywhere Abelas? Even somewhere from your own memories?"

"Perhaps…" His voice dropped a pitch, hesitant and suspicious. Ramia rolled her eyes, nudging him with her hip insistently. "You can ask but my answer will most likely be no."

"I just want to see the Temple of Mythal. In its prime though."

"Ah. Well I suppose that is not an entirely unreasonable request."

"I wouldn't ask you to take us somewhere that made you uncomfortable Abelas." Ramia seemed to contemplate her next choice of words. "I've just heard a lot about it, and you were there so…" She was tugging on his arm now, she wouldn't be denied he was sure. Not unless he was stern and harsh with her.

But she had genuine curiosity in her eyes, being far away from her family and Solas. The conflict between the Inquisitor and the Dread Wolf was coming to a head, and whatever outcome comes after June's temple would decide whether it would result in a full-scale war. There was only so much love and patience a woman could have for a man like Solas before she had to make her decision.

That seemed a distant thought for Ramia, the here and now preoccupied her and there was no responsibilities or sense of urgency leaving her a moronic mess as she had been.

It was a refreshing change.

Abelas effortlessly changed their surroundings, the grey of the skies became an incredible blue. However it was the golden and white marbled structure before them that took Ramia's breath away.

It only made him nostalgic and slightly saddened.

"If this is what your temples look like…I can't even imagine what you do with your palaces." Abelas laughed quietly despite himself, walking forward and leading her across the long bridge that led inside the temple.

"I'll avoid showing you them then. Lest your eyes fall from their sockets." Ramia scoffed, albeit it came out more playful.

"That probably would be best!"

Two sentinels stood at the gates entrance. Tall, even more so than Abelas and their armour differed from his own as well. Their entire bodies were donned with golden plating, sparing white cloth for their hoods and to drape shortly from the front and back from the waist down. The patterns along them clearly not for fashion alone as they glistened sparkled with magic.

They stood still as statues, Abelas assured her than this was simply a memory and that they could not be seen by them.

"Even so, they would not address sentinels or priests of the temple. Only the unworthy." The hoods they wore made it hard to see their faces, given their appearance an extra tone of intimidation. Ramia was all too eager to allow Abelas to draw her further inside the temple.

The sun's rays and the magic echoing through the air gave the vestibule inside the temple an ethereal glow. It reminded Ramia of when she was in the crossroads, but this trumped the ancient ruins scattered there. The Temple of Mythal was grandiose, the elvhen priests decorations all around was icing on the cake to her.

"This place is beautiful Abelas…"

"Yes…it was."

Ramia cursed inwardly to herself. Feeling selfish and foolish for making Abelas bring her here. This was his home, a home that was now ruins, a shadow of what it was. For him to have to see it like this again must have been painful.

"Abelas I'm sorry, this must be hard for you. We can leave if-." He was leading her further into the temple before she could finish her sentence. "Abelas don't…" She was rounding on him, standing in front of him and blocking his path.

"It is fine Ramia. I have come to terms with the current state of things. We have much more important problems to worry and be saddened by at this current moment in time. I…" A hand was on her back again. "I want to show you the temple, it is your history and my past. It shouldn't be forgotten."

"My history?" It suddenly dawn on Ramia why her friendliness towards Abelas deserved scolding, why that small part of her brain always screamed disapproval at her actions. "From what I heard elves like me aren't considered people to you." She was pushing away his hand, eyes glaring in a challenge at him. "Let alone elves at all…why the sudden change in tune? Hmm?"

Abelas led them to a garden, it was simple in design, flowerless. The meditating priests showed this was more a place of contemplation than relaxation. A large pool of water sat in the centre, with a giant white lotus flower floating on the surface.

Ramia grumbled quietly to herself when Abelas prolonged withholding his answer, instead seating himself down on one of the many stone plaques scattered circularly around the garden. Many of the other priests sat on them as well, all facing towards the flower in the centre of the entire chamber with their eyes closed deep in concentration. Others passed by either conversing amongst each other or carrying scrolls and books.

Abelas sat cross legged, offering for Ramia to sit next to him.

"These past few years have been spent gathering followers and waking other ancient elvhen across your world as they lay deep in slumber. We have had many of your kind join us, Dalish and city born. I have had to recruit them, work with them."

His gaze was concentrated dead ahead before going downcast, hands clenched softly on his knees.

"The experience has been…humbling."

Abelas turned his gaze to Ramia, studying her and being reminded of someone who had been the recipient of his prejudice many years ago. Ramia's face was not as long as hers, and her markings for June were contradictory to her nature. Her mother would have been much more suited under Andruil or Elgar'nan.

"Under different circumstances I would offer the Inquisitor my apologies. She did not deserve my arrogance towards her those few years prior."

"This place must really be a place to contemplate if you're talking like that. I feel like I walked in here with some other elf." Ramia smiled when she got a rise of him from that, scooting closer and reaching up to remove the hood from his head.

She raised herself up onto her knees to be face-to-face with him. Forgetting herself, she stared intently at him. Eyes trailing over the lines of vallaslin from his cheekbones and across his forehead. Abelas assumed she was barefaced her entire life, allowing her curiosity. She faltered when she raised a hand to touch his face and stopped herself, muttering an apology.

The ancient sentinel place gentle fingertips at the young mage's elbow, allowing her to trace shy fingers across the green lines on his face.

"I would have gotten Mythal's markings…if fate had been kind to my clan. All mage apprentices can choose either Mythal or Elgar'nan." Ramia hummed amusingly, removing her hands from him to tap idly at her own face.

"I don't think I would have suited Mythal."

"Of course you would." Ramia cocked an eyebrow in question, genuinely confused by Abelas' statement.

"Mythal is the all-mother, we were taught she was a protector, motherly and patient….what was she really then? Or at least how does it work among her followers?"

Abelas looked out onto the garden again, drawing Ramia's attention to a man in simple white and gold robes.

"You see that man there? The man with vallaslin on his cheeks alone?" Abelas continued once Ramia confirmed. "He is a priest. Which means he cannot fight."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both. He is a teacher, a seeker of enlightenment. He ensures those who would fall down into vengeance from the path towards justice are not abandoned and left to lose their way. You can identify a priest by the simple design of Mythal's markings on his face." Abelas gestured towards himself and his own marks.

"Then you have sentinels. We protect the temple and oversee those who wish to petition for Mythal's favour or seek justice."

"So you think I would be a sentinel then? And have your exact markings." Abelas chuckled, shaking his head and studying Ramia's attitude and irritation plain across her face.

"You are too impatient and brash for either role. No…I think with enough training and discipline you would have been a knight." Ramia raised her brows in curiosity. Did he mean the Emerald Knights? Or something older?

"A knight?"

"Dedicated warriors who carried out Mythal's will across her lands and all of Elvhenan. You do not have the mental patience for priesthood, and your harsh view to see things only one way would leave you lacking as a sentinel. But as a knight? You would be incorruptible to Mythal's foes, you would carry out her will and destroy the unjust who plague the world without remorse or question. It helps that you have a strong sense of right and wrong. Yes, Mythal's vallaslin would have been a good pick for you."

Ramia's eyes shone with admiration, the idea was something she defiantly would have seen herself proud to do. One more question lingered on her mind though.

"Would my markings be different?"

"Not entirely." Abelas turned to give her his whole attention. "You would have the same as mine but…" He raised a hand to lift Ramia's face by her chin, a thumb trailing slow and deliberate from the centre of her cupid's bow, across her lips, and down her chin. "It would end…here."

Ramia's chest fluttered again, wondering whether Abelas was aware of just how intimate he was being. His eyes seemed to linger where his thumb had been, a small closed-mouthed grin subtly gracing his features.

The ass.

"You're being awful handsy aren't you Abelas?" His hand moved from her chin to move curls of hair behind her ear.

"Not that you would object to such treatment would you da'lath'in." A shiver ghosted along her spine at both the elvhen that dripped effortless from his tongue. The small subtle tracing Abelas made to her ear after tucking away her hair did not help either. Suddenly the temple and their antagonistic circumstances seemed so far away and it was just her and him.

Her cheeks began to blush the longer she stared at Abelas, unawares that she was pulling herself ever closer towards him.

"You're really handsome y'know…"

"Yes, you have said so before." His eyes shifted slightly at her moving closer towards him. "You are quite a pleasant sight yourself." Despite her bravado Abelas could sense the hesitation in her body language. Fingers clutching at her clothes, mentally debating with herself just how far she can push things.

"Da'lath'in…what does it mean?"

"It means you are careless with your feelings, sympathetic. You hide nothing." She was biting at lip now, how far he wondered would she allow him to go. Ramia was blatant with her attraction to him, but she had yet to make any real advance. He should know better he thinks, they both should.

"What exactly are you seeking from me Ramia? Surely you know nothing good would come out of dallying with an enemy." She hummed in thought as she played with the end of his plaited hair, enjoying the quiet rumble his voice always left at the end of each sentence he spoke. "Seeking to sate some curiosity hmm?"

"Honestly Abelas I don't know."

"I suppose I could act like a dithering little maiden, be all blushing and shy and keep my feelings to myself." Her voice was laced with sarcasm, making Abelas grin at her sentiment. Ramia released his hair and stood onto her feet, her calm exterior betraying the fumbling of her hands.

"I'm still figuring it all out, the word vomit of my honesty is just a character flaw I'm afraid." She turned away from his gaze, her shyness growing the longer they steered down this path of conversation. "I cannot help but voice my attraction to you. I'm not good at lying or withholding myself. I don't want to."

"I'll come out and say that it's not an invitation." A small cheeky smile lighted up her face. "Not yet at least."

"I will keep that in mind." Abelas replied, rising up on his own feet as well. "Let us wake up, we've lingered for long enough."


	21. Chapter 21

Arlathan Forest was much more pleasant in the afternoon. It was a pleasant tune in Ramia's ears to hear the birds chirping high up in the trees, the water trickling through the rocks in the shallow river that led their way further through the forest.

She walked quite a few steps ahead of Abelas, humming away as she tapped her staff to her tune.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get there?"

"If we journey through the night, a day at most."

Abelas cocked an eyebrow when Ramia paused suddenly, her hand clenching tightly to her staff. He sped into a jog to catch up with her, aware of her caution when she raised a hand to stop him.

"There are people ahead."

Whoever they were they had caught sight of them, turning to approach them. Ramia was prepared for a fight but Abelas extinguished the flame in her hand, the sight of familiar elvhen armour setting him at ease. There were five of them in total, but both Ramia and Abelas knew two of them for certain.

"Drynne, Fen'an. Good to see you both alive."

"And you as well." Drynne gave a curt smile to the Sentinel leader, her eye wide and eyebrows raised as she registered Ramia beside him. "The Dread Wolf has you playing nanny I see."

"I can take quite good care of myself." Ramia interrupted before Abelas could speak, chin held high in a silent challenge. "Thank you very much."

Drynne grinned.

"You certainly know how to stay up." The general's eyes narrowed in threat. "No matter how many times we try to put you down." Ramia's aura crackled with magic, the other agents taking defensive stances. Their magic ready at a moment's notice.

"Enough." Abelas demanded. "Ramia, do not be threatened." His hand rested against her shoulder, coaxing her to calm down. Drynne raised a brow at her easy obedience towards Abelas, arms folding in front of her.

"Gotten the little shit to behave then have you?" The hand on her shoulder tightened, urging her not to be goaded by Drynne's teasing. Ramia gritted her teeth, she hated Drynne with a passion. She was reminded that she was one of many modern and mortal elves who were throwing away so many of their brethren's lives for a world they would not even see.

People like her could do so much under her mother's vision, creating a better world with what they have instead of fruitlessly aspiring for something long since dead. No matter how beautiful and marvellous their history was, no matter how beautiful the buildings and wonders Abelas showed her were.

It was nothing worth destroying millions of innocents for. Paradise couldn't be built on the bones of the dead.

Ramia gave a tooth rotting smile, all smiles and squinting eyes. Fen'an shuffled agitated next to Drynne, he cleared his throat to get both the general and Abelas' attention. Drynne clicked her teeth, motioning for Fen'an and the others to continue their course.

"Solas has given us out orders to head back to base." She glared at Ramia, the smile on her face never leaving, returning the girl a dour loom of her own. "Of that I shall speak no more."

"Be careful Abelas." Fen'an warned. "The slavers we fought, did not all die. Some escaped."

Abelas gave Drynne and Fen'an a nod and farewell, exchanging elvhen with the other agents before pulling Ramia away with a harsh grip on her arm. Her protest at the sudden harsh treatment were ignored until Drynne and the others were out of sight.

The journey through Arlathan forest became much quieter between Abelas and Ramia. The sounds of the scattering wildlife and frogs croaking echoing through the underbrush. Their feet slowly switch from sloshing through mud to crunching against fallen leaves and branches as they delved further from the river and deeper into the forest.

The further they went the denser the forest became, the sun no longer able to pierce through the towering trees above them. This made it seem darker than it actually was, if Ramia wasn't so troubled by her thoughts she would have probably felt creeped out by their surroundings.

"Would you like to rest for a moment?"

"Fine."

Abelas exhaled, frustrated and wondering what had upset her now. He didn't think their encounter with Drynne would bother her this greatly. Not unless it had set off some other problem she had. Ramia sat on a fallen tree log, legs closed firmly together as her hands held a wolf jaw bone, thumb rubbing against its surface. Her eyes glazed with anger held at bay, he would have to be cautious with his choice of words.

"Do you want a fire?"

"My cloak is enough."

Abelas rolled his eyes at her curt responses. Suddenly he started feeling confused. Just over a day ago he would be thanking the gods that Ramia would be so un-talkative and withdrawn. Then again, over a day ago they couldn't stomach each other's company.

This is what happens when he gets flirty. He actually started to enjoy the person's company and now he has unknowingly pissed her off. Abelas was starting to regret ever agreeing to be so heavily involved in Solas' plans all those years ago.

"What's in June's temple Abelas?"

"Hmm?"

"What is in June's temple? Oh wait! You can't tell me can you?"

"I'm sure there a point you are getting to yes?"

Ramia stared at her nails unimpressed, tapping the jaw-bone against her thigh as she collected her thoughts.

"Just thinking…bumping into Drynne reminded me of a few things." Her attention was on Abelas, a brittle smile planted firmly on her face. "I bet whatever's deep in that temple will be very helpful, maybe enough to kill me and my mother to ensure we don't get our hands on it ourselves."

Ah, and there it was.

"I see you have remembered yourself."

"Yeah…you're pretty much his right-hand man right? Bet he's got you doing lots of dirty work." She stared off to the side. Ramia was angry but not at Abelas and not at herself. After getting passed barriers Abelas was actually…pleasant. The dream in the fade brought out a better side to him a side she could under different circumstances called a friend or a teacher.

Perhaps even something else?

But these weren't different circumstances. He was the enemy, the last five years he spent helping Solas see the end of her and everyone she held dear. This temporary alliance made it all too easy to forget that. Her hormones didn't help either.

And quite frankly it sucked if you asked her.

Seeing Drynne, Fen'an and those other agents. Seeing Abelas speak with them in elvhen and treat them as kin just had her questioning the last day. Was his flirting and general improving comradery with her just a ruse? A way to benefit himself and Solas in their endeavour?

It was dishonest. Ramia DETESTED dishonesty. She loathed it.

"I bet cosying up would really smooth out that whole process too."

"Ah, you think I'm manipulating you."

"Shouldn't I?!"

"If I remember correctly, it was you who started this nonsense." That hurt her a little, and a small part of her felt like it only emphasised her insecurities and suspicious on the matter. She blushed, embarrassed at his words.

"If my thoughts and feelings were unwelcome you should have said so."

"They were not unwelcome."

"Stop talking in circles Abelas! You can't mock me and accept me both." Abelas moved over to sit next to her, removing his hood and rubbing a hand through his hair and ending at the back of his neck. This whole conversation felt tedious to him.

"I say it is nonsense because we both know how this will end if we…indulge." Ramia lingered on the world indulge. Did he?

"So you…?"

"Yes."

"Oh…oh…" Ramia wasn't expecting things to be…mutual. Her playful flirting had been just that, playful. Ramia flirted all the time, never expecting anyone to reciprocate. Mostly due to her own lack of interest in the other person.

Of all people it had to be Abelas.

Ramia changed the subject. "You said back in the fade that working with people like me humbled you…what did you mean by that?"

"There is value here. In this world, limited as it is."

"Then why are you helping him?!" Abelas groaned as he wished they could avoid this conversation, twisting to look her fully in the eye. Ramia clearly somehow got it in her head that he might be different to Solas, perhaps didn't see him as determined in restoring Elvhenan as the wolf was.

The Elvhen Empire had been gone for so long and the mortal elves left behind did not deserve the fate awaiting them but…Their characters were not the only thing to enlighten him. Their stories and their suffering had pulled at a part of him he felt was long gone. The part of him that long to see justice brought to those mistreated, that fire inside that made him proud to bear the blood writing still etched on his face.

There was value in what was. That was Ramia's shortcomings. A brave, beautiful but naïve and blind girl who could not see the greater goal. Could not see the value of one piece in a grand design.

"There is no answer I can give that will placate you da'lath'in."

"I don't want answers! I want action! You and Solas both act remorseful yet refuse to seek more peaceful solutions."

"It is not that simple!"

"A cowards words because he is too selfish and arrogant to see another way!" Ramia's screams thundered through the forest, her anger carrying in the wind and tears teased from her eyes. They both went quiet, Ramia's shuddered breathing filling the silence. Her eyes downcast.

"We've tried so hard. My mother gave up everything but me to improve the lives of elves everywhere with what power she could. We could do so much more with your help." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, cheeks wet and hands clenched so hard at her sides.

"Shartan, Ameridan, Gaharel…you would spit on their memories and erase everything they accomplished for a dead corrupt Empire! You were never humbled Abelas! You've learnt nothing!"

"Ramia."

"Diana dirthal!" She pulled her clock closer to herself, face in a grimace and backing away when Abelas rose from the log. " _Nuva mar'edhis_ solas _ir'tel'sasha!" A hand Abelas can tried to reach out to her fell limply at his side, making no move to approach her, taken aback by her words._

 _Ramia's anger was raw and hot, it hurt to look at him so she did what she did best._

 _She ran away._

 _Abelas' voice calling out to her was a distant blur far away. She kept running until it burnt cold in her throat, until she became numb to the branches that snapped against her in her collisions._

 _She stopped once it started to rain violently, looking up towards the sky in a silent prayer of thanks. She threw her head back and allowed the rain to pour heavy over her to cool her mind, ignoring the heavy lull as her hair dampened. The water clashing against rock and grass a symphony to her ears._

 _Abelas cursed when it started to rain, it made finding Ramia all that much more difficult. The water eroding away any traces of her footsteps, making him pray she ran in a single direction and not haphazardly. His worry only worsened when he clutched the staff in his hand, knowing she was defenceless._

 _His head whipped round at the sound of a scream bursting through the forest, not an ounce of doubt in his mind who that scream belonged to. Hoping by the time he reached her that it wouldn't be too late._


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22 contains NSFW material and has been posted on AO3 instead._

 **You can view this chapter here:** /works/6156726/chapters/14963107 **  
**


	23. Chapter 23- Final

"Solas? Solas."

Solas gave a mild jump of surprise, the firmness with which Moro called his name pulling him from his internal musing as lingered longer than usual on one of the many books within the temple's grand library. Many of its books worn from decay and neglect, but many secluded treasures remained intact.

He would have to send agents back here when his task was done. Surely something of value could be salvaged.

"Forgive me. My mind was elsewhere."

He skimmed and drummed his fingers upon several shelved books. Eyes narrowing upon a particular golden tome, his voice took on a deeper resonance, the air becoming denser and quieter when he raised a hand for Moro's silence.

" _Su Arlise'amelan ehnas ise te'elan mathem"_

 _His words caused the bookshelf before them to become transparent. Solas smiled, successfully infiltrating what would be June's sanctuary, closed off and kept secret even from the highest ranks of the temple. This is where he would find what he was seeking._

 _He turned to find Moro taking a cautious step back, the still sleeping child in her arms being held closer and tighter against her._

 _"Do not be afraid Vhenan." Solas extends a hand out, urging her to come with him. Moro readjusts the child in her hold, her steps small as she eyes the suspicious faded bookcase in front of them._

 _"What was that you said just now?"_

 _"'To the Hearthkeeper_ whose fire cannot be quenched'. I was unsure whether it would work or not. June was always enamoured by Sylaise."

"They were husband and wife weren't they? Or is that another little anecdote we got wrong?" Solas hummed in thought, his face lighting up with slight amusement that bordered on apathy.

"A union was…encouraged. Sylaise was a stubborn woman, no matter how many gifts he devoted his time to."

Moro scoffed, her mind slowly coming to terms with their surroundings. Solas studied the small anxiety below the surface on Moro's face. It occurred to him she had been this way since they entered the temple.

"The temple makes you uncomfortable doesn't it?"

"It does." Moro wouldn't face him as she answered his question. "It was like this at Dirthamin's temple as well. If you remember…" Solas' expression softened, reaching out to touch but thinking better of it when her eyes immediately fell on his hand.

They had both agreed to leave their affections behind, last night's yielding to their passions still fresh in their minds but neither willing to speak of it.

When the silence became too much Moro cleared her throat taking in the elvhen designs of the corridor they walked through.

"Forests and cities I can handle. But these temples…the magic left behind in them, even not being a mage it feels…unpleasant."

"Do not worry, we are almost there."

"What about Ramia? I am sure Abelas is as suitable bodyguard as someone like him could be but…"

"He is under strict command to protect her. I'm sure the two of them have behaved themselves while gone."

Solas urged Moro to follow, instinctually rested a hand upon her lower back.

"Abelas stop!"

The sun had risen and Ramia was determined to get a head start in heading back towards the temple. Abelas on the other hand seemed quite content to continue using Ramia as a source of heat and comfort. His grip around Ramia was loose enough not to be uncomfortable for her but tight enough that she couldn't get away.

"Abelas…you're confusing me again…" Ramia confessed in hushed whispers, cheeks blushed as Abelas nuzzled close to her ear. His hands encouraging her to wrap a leg around his hip. Ramia resisted, instead bringing his face with both hands to towards her own.

If Abelas was a poor reader for people he would have taken the look she gave him for irritation, but he could see the daze and apprehension in her eyes. He felt slightly concerned for himself, that he could understand her so well. More so concerned that he felt no compulsion to leave the bedroll or her side.

"I do not look forward to parting ways."

"You said this was temporary…"

She uttered the last word with reluctance as her hands faltered against his jaws. "Isn't that why you won't….?" His eyes crinkled with small amusement at her sudden lack of vulgarity in her speech for that particular subject. A quiet close-mouthed chuckle vibrating deep in his chest.

"You are unfamiliar with such things." Ramia cast her eyes to the side at being sussed out, her gaze brought back when his hand travelled across her lower back to pull her close. "I would not take what I have not earned."

"That's not for you to decide…"

"It is when you are not doing what's in your best interest." He argued back, calmly. He stared at her for some time. From her forehead and to her nose tracing a thumb over the pronounced bump along the bridge. He smiled, even if it lacked any hint of cheer.

"I have a habit of liking women I can't have."

"You like me." Ramia giggled, her mind so easily distracted as she gently jabbed accusatory fingers at the sentinel.

"You are immature."

"It's alright Abelas, I like me too." Ramia traced a finger over the bandaged wound on his shoulder. "It's a shame you're fighting for the wrong side."

"I could say the same of you."

"So you still think destroying the veil unsafely is the answer?" Abelas rested his head against her shoulder, sighing long and deep.

"Is it not that simple da'lath'in."

"Can't it be? He's waited this long to do it, we've always been open to find a better way."

Abelas sat up sharply, pulling Ramia with him. His hands grasped firmly at her shoulders, he was angry, he wanted scream at her till her naivety was wiped clean. Till her idealism was replaced with cold understanding.

Till she would be just like him.

Her eyes were wide, her clothes dishevelled with her shoulders bared making her look more vulnerable and timid than Abelas liked. She was waiting for it, for him to call her a child and say she could not understand.

It would easier that way. For him.

As mind-boggling as he found it he did enjoy her company, enjoyed her. It unsettled him that the thought of her being burned in the chaos to come unsettled him.

The maddening pace of this world still took him for a loop. He did not want her to die, even if he still could not make sense yet of his feelings, that was absolute. The thought of losing another due to his inaction would be too much for him, and he could see in her eyes that she felt the same.

"Abelas?" There was a hint of a command to her call. His grip loosened on her, pulling the fabric lower and exposing her further to him. She neither shied away nor encouraged him, her steel gaze demanding an answer as his own melancholic ones imprinted every inch of her to memory.

"I do not wish to see you perish."

"Good. What will you do to make sure that doesn't happen then?" Abelas pinched at the bridge of his nose, stewing in his thoughts to her question. Ramia was having none of it, pulling his face back to look at her, fighting off the urge to wipe off the conflict in his eyes.

"You know we are not soulless Abelas, you know you cannot wipe us out like we are nothing and see it as right."

"I know that Ramia!"

"Then make him see reason!"

"Do you even understand what you are asking of me? I cannot convince the Dread Wolf to do anything. You know this well enough."

Ramia's hands fell to her sides. Giving into a deep displeasure before pulling her clothes tightly around herself, the signs of morning in the air as the chill left goose bumps upon her flesh. It was foolish of her to think she could convince him of doing anything in regards to defecting.

"So this is it?"

"He has instructed me to escort both you and your mother back to your fortress once all this is over, after that…I do not know."

"And my sister?"

She was only met with silence. Both reluctantly released themselves from each other, dressing and readying themselves for travel.

Despite how he felt about June as an Evanuris, the legacy of the man he was before remained deep in his sanctuary. Away from prying eyes and ears. The secret stowed away treasures he invented sat and gathered dust around Solas and Moro, it did not surprise him that they still remained even after the construction of the veil.

Masterpieces could always stand the rigors of time.

What Solas loved most about these pieces were there puzzle-like nature. They were not made to dazzle and gloat, not like the 'junk' he so often referred to when speaking of June's later work. These puzzles and wonders were private. Little treasures he made for himself and himself alone to test his imagination and skill.

Solas would admit it felt wrong to gaze upon such machinations. But what he wanted lied at the heart of his sanctuary, that itself did not belong in this temple any longer.

It amused him to see Moro be distracted by a particular bauble. She was never an academic type, opting more for wisdom that only a harsh life could bring. He was reminded of happier times in Skyhold, were he would delve deep into discussions of the fade and memories disguised as revelations through its magical maze. Even when she never understood she would smile and listen.

Instead now she gazed in curiosity laced with caution and apprehension. And it hurt him. That the few years in her company he spent tearing down her walls to let himself in were replaced with higher ones. And there was no one to blame but himself.

The child in her arms brought him even more shame, for himself. He should have been there, he should have been a father to Laisa and Ramia both. Fate had given him what he wanted and he could only feel that he tainted it by his own self-destructive ambitions.

But every fibre in his being screamed for rectification of his past mistakes, restoring his world was the only way to do so.

If he could have his world and his family both? Perhaps?

"You're spacing out again."

Solas jumped again at her intrusion of his thoughts, the corners of his eyes crinkling with mirth when Laisa began to stir. The child blinked to adjust to the low lighting of the room, her lips smacking and curling at their dryness as she slowly awoke from her long slumber.

The child gave a low grumble at the sight of her father, arm stretching out for him. Solas was more than happy to reach out for his daughter and hold her in his arms.

"Welcome back _Ma'dharlin. How do you feel?" Laisa whined, wriggling to place herself against his side where his wolf pelt hung. Solas tutted softly, more to himself for assuming she would be comfortable against his armour._

"She looks like you. A lot."

"I suppose I should apologise for that." Solas jested. His eyes never leaving Laisa as she nuzzled against his pelt, her own eyes intently watching the exchange between her parents. "She has been quite a handful to speak with, much more reflective of her mother I would say, no?"

Moro chuckled at that, he had missed her laughter.

"Where are we?" Laisa asked her voice quiet and meek. Solas brushed away stray curls of hair to kiss her atop her head.

"You're safe, don't worry." Moro soothed, giving her foot a teasing but gentle squeeze. Laisa giggled as her mother continued to tease and tickle her foot, soon forgetting the unease of their surroundings. Solas watched the exchange with dampened fondness.

Moro caught his stare and mirrored his own expression.

"You and babae stopped fighting?" Laisa asked, her eyes hopeful as she looked between the two elves.

"Yes Laisa, your father also agreed that you can stay with me." Laisa shot up, looking to her father for confirmation. Solas gave a small nod, an ache in his chest that he'd be separated again from his daughter. Laisa gave his cheek a kiss, snuggling closer against him. Solas pulled her closer, lips pressed gently to the top her head as he fought back tears.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you Solas." Moro confessed in hushed tones, her hand holding gently against his arm. Solas' eyes remained shut.

"I know. I cannot rip a child from its mother…even if they are my own." With renewed vigour he continued their course, until they came upon a large set of doors, decorated in the same style of those mosaics they had found at the Temple of Mythal. This one was in June's image, anvil at the base in reflective golden plating.

When Solas placed a hand against it the anvil was shown to be a giant rune that kept the door held shut. He furrowed his brow, channelling more mana into the door.

"It's locked." Laisa remarked.

"So it is da'len."

"You should try unlocking it."

Solas tried his best to ignore Moro snide snort behind him, breathing deeply and trying a different frequency with his magic.

"I think Laisa might be on to something Solas."

"Of course…"

"Finally!"

Abelas and Ramia stood at the entrance to the temple once again, the barrier from before was still up but Abelas was pulling Ramia by the hand. They would take the entrance Solas had taken into the temple, hopefully with luck they would have left a trail.

The result of Solas and Moro's explorations within the temple were scattered from one chamber to another, broken automations scattered the ground around them. The further through the temple they went the stronger the vibrational presence of magic became. Ramia faltered for a moment, the unfamiliar magic making her nervous.

Abelas turned when he realised her footsteps along the stone stopped.

"Are you alright?"

Ramia nodded. Her eyes cast off to the side, making her seem unconvincing in her answer. This prompted Abelas to walk to her side tugging a small chunk of her hair, not hard enough to hurt but enough to get a rise out of her to stare up at him with a questioning glare. His own smile, smug but reassuring as he placed a hand against her shoulder.

"We are under no threat, it will be a simple task to meet up with them. There is nothing to fear."

"What will happen once we arrive? Be honest with me Abelas."

His amusement left him, his mouth straightened into a firm line. His composure much more serious and focused.

"Considering the circumstances it will be up to me to escort you and your mother both back to Skyhold. The Dread Wolf discussed his indecision with me about his child's fate in all this. No doubt due to time spent with the Inquisitor I'm sure."

Ramia's eyes widened a fraction, hopeful but reluctant to voice it.

"He is? Really?" Ramia felt incredible relief, if Solas could show compassion in this she felt like Solas may not actually be a completely hopeless cause. Ramia knew it pained her mother to have to fight him, after everything they had been through. Perhaps it would have been easier if they had not borne a child together, it had certainly made things harder.

Granted, Ramia would not trade Laisa for anything, not even the artefact they all sought within this temple.

"This artefact must be very important if he's willing to leave Laisa behind."

"You do not even know what is in this temple?"

Ramia shrugged, ignoring Abelas' disapproval at her ignorance.

"You both sent dozens of agents making for Arlathan forest." Ramia explained as they continued to traverse the long hallway. "Of course my mother looked into it and had one of them brought to Skyhold. He didn't say much which just made her more suspicious." They both began to descend a flight of stairs, grateful for the already lit braziers. "Whatever it is, she's determined not to let Solas get his hands on it."

"The Inquisitor's thought processes are smart…yet dim…"

Ramia came to a complete stop. Turning sharply and stared Abelas down. Which was awkward considering he had a considerable amount of height over her.

"You calling my mother stupid?"

"Smart people do stupid things sometimes, as well you know. The Dread Wolf is an apt example, considering his…choice in time and place to bond with a woman."

Ramia barked laughter at that.

"Point taken!" She scooted closer till she was an inch away from making contact, neck straining to look at his face. Her face the epitome of arrogance. "But someone seems to forget what they got up to last night."

Abelas rolled his eyes, spinning Ramia around and pushing her forward to continue their trek down the steep staircase.

"A moment of weakness."

"Uh huh."

"That will not be repeated."

"I know. Enemies remember? I know…" Abelas did not miss the forlorn tone to her speech. Halting her steps himself to pull her back flush against him.

"Listen to me." Ramia held in a breath at the low timbre in his voice, looking straight ahead of her. "You remember what I said yes?" She let out a shaky exhale, clutching the armoured hands at her waist. "Encouraging fleeting feelings is pointless. Whatever this could be…whatever we want it to be cannot happen."

"I understand Abelas…"

"Do not think me uncaring."

"It's fine Abelas!" Ramia twisted round to face him, her mouth curved upwards in some sad attempt at a smile. "You would though right? If things were different?"

Abelas pondered her question. Ramia was fiery, not the usual sort that grasped his attention for long. But the calmness that laid beneath the bravado he saw in her dreams made him believe he would have enjoyed her company, if given more time.

And she was attractive, wild hair and soft figured. He had not been so intimate with a woman as he had last night in a long time and it was good, better than he expected it to be. It amused him that such a loud character like her would be so quiet in contrast during such activities. Ramia constantly surprised him, and he would be lying if saying their terminating time together brought him some sorrow.

"Yes. I would."

Ramia's smile became more genuine, bumping her hip against his thigh beside her playfully.

"Good to know."

The mammoth of a door lit up from bottom to top in particular patterns before slowly scrapping open against its old and rusted hinges. Moro walked on ahead of Solas, knowing that they had found their final destination.

The room was austere in its limited items of interest. But what did sit inside the room caused Moro to stare wide eyed and brought to life her worst fear of what the mysterious artefact would come to be.

Three large eluvians stood together at the far end of the chamber, dull and inactive. However the eluvians were not what had shocked Moro. In the centre of the room was a pedestal, hovering above it was a golden orb, puzzle piece-like lines etched across it.

"Another foci…" Moro whispered, instinctually taking a step back, her hand coming to clutch the stump of her left arm. She turned to Solas who looked beyond her with a calculated gaze, which ignited slow fury inside her. "That is another orb, isn't it Solas? June's orb."

"Yes."

Unlike Solas', the magic emitting from this foci danced across like steam making it appear hot to the touch compared to the barely contained chaos of electricity she had seen all those years ago in the one that bore her the anchor. The thought of touching it made her feel unwell, memories of the never-ending aches and pain bestowed upon her for so many years, and the eventual decay of her arm spinning through her mind. Moro knew she couldn't let Solas leave with this orb, he was powerful enough as it is.

If he got his hands on June's orb how much more power would he have? If June's orb was here could there be others? Did he already have another?

"That's why it's taken you so long to bring down the veil…" Solas gave a heavy sigh, setting Laisa down but keeping a hold of her before she could wander off. "You're trying to find all the foci's aren't you? There's more of them."

Solas held his hands clasped behind his back, when he saw that tell-tale aggression in both her tone and stubborn glare. Walking past her and approaching the foci. He ghosted a hand through the transparent light that kept the orb levitating in the air.

"Don't you fucking dare Solas."

To Moro's surprise Solas did retract his hand, slowly. Instead of addressing her however he turned to the three eluvians, elvhen ushered in silent whispers under his breath and his eyes glowing blue. In a burst of magic all three doors lit up.

Solas approached the eluvian to the far right, his reflection barely visible but there along its surface. Moro exhaled heavily through her nose, bending on one knee and bringing Laisa in front of her.

"Don't move, alright?" Laisa's attention was on the door they had entered, a large smile upon her face.

"Ramia's coming!" Moro grinned, a slight feeling of relief filling her before she became serious again.

"I mean it Laisa, please…don't move from this spot. Do you understand?"

Laisa nodded, bobbing up and down and continuing to stare ahead back from where they came. Moro walked over to Solas' side, her expression angry once more while his own was melancholic. Moro squeezed herself between Solas and the eluvian.

"You are not taking that foci Solas."

"You will do everything you can to stop me. I know." Solas cradled her face with his hands. "You will always fight to protect what matters to you. I always admired that. You will try to stop me no matter how much it hurts you."

Moro ignored the way his thumb stroked across her cheek, the love so plain and laid bare across his face. Her hand squeezed against his wrist, fighting back the urge to press her face against the palm of his hand.

"I hate fighting you. I hate what I've had to do to make sure you don't fuck everything up."

"Yes. We have both lost many these last few years have we not?" Solas pushed stray loose waves of hair behind her ear. "I admit you are a formidable foe, you have made my job very difficult. Yet I can't hold back the need to keep you safe, to find a way for you to live."

"You can't save me Solas."

Solas' fingers lingered by her ear, forefinger rubbing and tracing across the shell of her pointed ear. A smile ghosting his fingers at the slight blush it brought to her cheeks.

"Solas…don't…" Before she could speak more he silence her with a hungry kiss, encircling her with his arms and pulling her hard against him. The surprise of the kiss made Moro stumble backwards, Solas however was unrelenting, devouring her like a man starved as he followed her steps through the eluvian.

When Solas finally released her they found themselves in the crossroads once more, a giant crystal-entwined palace standing tall and grand behind them.

"Where are we?" Moro asked breathless, turning to find Solas already heading backwards towards the eluvian they had entered from.

"I am sorry vhenan…"

Moro pushed forward back to the eluvian, but Solas had passed its surface. A barrier of magic refused her entry, leaving her trapped on the other side. Realisation dawn on her and she screamed and cursed, arms banging against the mirror's surface.

Solas stood inside the temple's chamber once more, guilt heavy on his shoulders as he laid a hand upon the eluvian.

"I cannot have you meddling any longer. And if I can save you…"

"Mamae!"

Solas turned and bent down to Laisa's level, taking the small child's hands in his.

"Your mother is on the other side of this mirror da'vhenan. Go to her. I will come back for you both I promise." He pressed a kiss against her fingers, hushing her questions and urging her through the eluvian to join her mother.

"I hope you can forgive me…I will keep you safe for as long as I can." He whispered against the eluvian's surface before taking measured steps back towards the floating foci taking it in hand and sealing it before any damage could be done.

"Solas!"

His head turned swiftly towards the sound of his name, Ramia and Abelas stood by the chamber entrance.

"Ramia, Abelas. I am glad you both live. This has been a troubling journey."

"Where are they?" Ramia asked, the chamber they entered empty and void save for Solas who stood centre stage, his face glum and reeking of shame.

"They are safe."

"That's not what I asked! Where are they Solas?!" Ramia screamed, storming up to Solas. "What did you do?!"

"I did what needed to be done." He bellowed, harsh and controlled. "You and your mother both are involving yourself in dangers beyond your control." He held the foci close, scrutinising it. "You seek out tools to use against me with no comprehension of how to use them. You will only do more damage to yourselves than anything else." He levelled Ramia with a hard glare, immediately softening at the fear slowly etching across the young girl's face.

"Your mother and sister lay beyond." He gestured towards the eluvian he trapped Moro away in. A hand coming up to cup against her cheek. "I would keep you safe as well ma'da'len."

Ramia was inwardly shocked at what Solas was offering. She did not know what laid beyond that eluvian but whatever he had done, wherever he had left her mother and sister she knew there was no way out. He would keep them trapped and caged to see his world and plan come to fruition.

Her mother would not want that.

Ramia stood straight with her head held high as she brushed his hand aside, ignoring the fear that bubbled inside her as she stared the Dread Wolf down. Hands clasp tightly in front of her.

"I believe I initially was to be escorted back to Skyhold once you got what you came for."

Solas was dejected by her answer, his arm falling limply at his side as he signalled for Abelas to step forward. Abelas had remained quiet during the entire exchange and continued to do so, taking small steps towards the eluvian to the left side of the room and waiting for Ramia to join him.

"This isn't over." Ramia warned before stepping past the door and out of sight. Abelas clutched at the frame of the eluvian.

"This was not part of the plan…"

"I am aware, but nothing since coming to this temple-…no." Solas chuckled to himself. "Nothing I have done has ever gone to plan."

"She will fight you still, even without her mother. She will still try to stop you."

"I know. She's a stubborn girl. You should know that well enough."

Abelas stared shocked as Solas destroyed the other eluvian, its shattered pieces falling around him. Where ever he sent the Inquisitor and his daughter, he did not want them found. It did not sit well with Abelas but he held his tongue and went through to follow Ramia. Leaving Solas with the foci. Their task successful. Although the sentinel could not ignore the bitter taste in his mouth at their so called 'victory'.

The journey back to Skyhold was done in silence.

Neither would speak, even when they had reached their destination. Ramia ignored the questioning glances from the many servants who wondered why she was alone. Accompanied only by the tall elvhen. She ascended the staircase that led to her mother's room. Abelas came and stood behind her, keeping a safe distance. The rage being held at bay oozing from the young woman in waves.

Ramia spun in a fury pulling Abelas down, palm colliding harshly with the side of his face.

His cheek pinked quickly and stung, but he took it.

Took her screams.

Took her thrashing.

The slaps and punches hurdled at his chest, anywhere she could reach.

Took her insults and threats.

He grabbed hold of her wrists when tears started falling down hot against her cheeks.

"Enough Ramia….Enough…"

"Dogs! All of you…fucking dogs…" She sobbed, resisting his tight grip at first before falling to her knees. Ramia was scared, and angry and sick. Angry at Abelas, angry at herself for feeling deceived when he had no reason to be forthright in the first place.

She had failed.

She was supposed to protect Laisa and help in retrieving the temple's artefact and she failed. Empty handed and clueless on what to do, weeping at her enemy's feet.

"I had not known what he intended Ramia. I am sorry. I do not know where he has sent them."

Ramia swallowed back the rest of tears, hardening and levelling Abelas with cold and demanding eyes. She rose to her feet, the air around her crackled with magic.

"Find them."

"Ramia…"

"I don't care. Whether you knew or not, I couldn't give a fuck." Teeth bared and hands sparking with electrical currents of her fury. "Run back to the Dread Wolf's side and continue your task. But you will find my mother and sister."

There was no hint of her words being asked, it was a demand. She walked to her mother's desk. Notes, maps and plans scattered across it.

"I don't want to see you ever again Abelas. Not unless you have found them. If any part of you had the potential to care about me you will grant me this one favour."

If there was one thing Ramia could appreciate about Abelas it was his reluctance to make excuses. He did not waste words and twist what had happened to seem the righteous one. He straightened up onto his feet, grim faced and silent as he descended the bedroom staircase.

The long heavy silence feel over the room. She knew Abelas looked at her from afar, and that he felt some genuine remorse for what had transpired.

"Dareth shiral da'lath'in, _Sule tael tasala l_ ea'eth."

When she was sure he was gone Ramia let out air she had be holding back. Burying her face into her hands and wiping her eyes dry.

She pulled out a particularly large map on the large wooden desk, the entirety of Thedas upon it. Several areas were marked heavily, like they were of great importance, unsent letters accompanying the map.

One of them addressed to a 'Magister Pavus'.

The sound of hurried footsteps banged against the floor. Lailani stood at the top of the steps, her face filled with dread and worry.

"Ramia! Thank the creators…" Lailani rushed to Ramia's side and pulled her close. "Where is your mother? And Laisa?"

"Solas has them. For now…"

"But Ramia…"

"Who is Magister Pavus?"

"Pavus? You don't remember? Dorian Pavus, he fought alongside your mother against Corypheus."

The name was becoming more familiar as she pieced a face together. If he was a magister, did her mother plan to ally with Tevinter?

"There's a lot I need to do…I'll need help. Either way, Solas thinks with my mother out of the way victory is his."

Ramia pulled out the letter, inspecting it and pulling ink, paper and a quill to draft a latter of her own.

"His first failure was letting me leave the temple alive. Tell my mother's advisors what has happened. And that a replacement has been made."


End file.
